Miss Independent
by azalea.winters
Summary: "aku tidak peduli...aku tidak peduli anak yang kau kandung anakku atau bukan, aku sama sekali tidak peduli...ibu dari anak-anakku hanyalah Sakura chan...jika bukan Sakura chan yang menjadi ibunya itu bukan anakku" Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.
1. Chapter 1

All character belongs to masashi kishimoto of course

" Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto memandang nanar kertas yang diberikan Hinata padanya

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap wajah orang yang dikaguminya sejak lama , raut muka Naruto yang makin mengeras melihat Hinata makin menunduk dengan bahu bergetar menahan tangis.

" ma.. ma.. maafkan aku Naruto kun"

"kau merencanakan ini semua kan?" suara Naruto terdengar datar, tetapi Hinata merinding mendengarnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan semarah apapun hinata belum pernah mendengar suara Naruto sedingin itu. Suara Naruto yang sekarang mengingatkannya pada suara sasuke dulu.

"aku tahu kau menjebakku, benarkan hah?"kini suara Naruto meninggi. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan wajah luar biasa murka. Sementara Hinata mundur ketakutan memegangi perutnya. Dari dulu ia tahu Naruto orang yang baik, dia tidak akan menyerang sembarangan orang apalagi teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang ini Hinata tidak yaki, ia belum pernah melihat Naruto melihat seseorang dengan mata sorot kebencian.

"kukira kau gadis baik-baik Hinata...teryata..."Naruto tersenyum sinis

"kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain, ingin mendapatkan suami hokage...ingin mendapatkan tittle sebagai nyonya namikaze..."Naruto semakin mendekati Hinata sementara Hinata mundur langkah demi langkah kearah pintu keluar apartemen Naruto, ia ketakutan, bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang ia cintai ini bisa membuatnya takut. Padahal Hinata tak pernah takut walaupun ia tahu kyuuubi ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"kau mau tahu apa pendapatku?"Naruto berbisik ke telinga Hinata, Hinata menggigil ketakutan sambil meraba-raba gerendel pintu dibelakangnya.

"aku tidak peduli...aku tidak peduli anak yang kau kandung anakku atau bukan, aku sama sekali tidak peduli...ibu dari anak-anakku hanayalah Sakura chan...jika bukan Sakura chan yang menjadi ibu nya itu bukan anakku" Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya.

"na.. na.. Naruto ku.. kun.."

"tak bisakah kau bicara tanpa gagap...kau kan ninja kau ini puya penyakit ya?" lama-lama Naruto membentak.

"pergi" Naruto kembali menurunkan nada tingggi dalam suaranya, tapi suaranya masih sedingin es.

"ta... ta.. pi Naruto kun" Hinata memandang Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata.

"pergi..., aku akan meanggapmu tidak ada, jika kita bertemu dijalan atau di pasar atau dimanapun aku akan meanggapmu tidak ada...bukankah aku sangat baik...aku tidak akan meanggapmu musuhku walaupun kau menjebakku agar kau bisa hamil...aku hanya akan menganggapmu tidak ada..aku akan menganggapmu tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku...dan bisakah kau berhenti menangis.. seharusnya aku yang menangis kan...kau yang menjebakku, bukankah sekarang kenginginanmu sudah terkabul?kau kan sudah hamil dari benihku, sudah sana pergi aku tak mau berurusan denganmu lagi..jangan buat aku menyeretmu dari apartemenku aku sudah muak melihat wajah memelasmu itu" Naruto menatapnya dingin. Tanpa buang waktu Hinata segera memutar grendel pintu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnnya dari apartemen Naruto.

########

Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnnya ke kediaman hyuuga. Ia yang biasanya sopan dan tidak pernah lupa menebar senyum pada para penjaga dan pelayan yang hilir mudik dikediamannya kini menabrak beberapa orang tanpa minta maaf. Dia benar-benar hanya ingin sampai ke kamarnya dan menumpahkan semua rasa sedih, sakit hati dan berjuta-juta rasa kecewa disana.

Hiashi yang melihat Hinata membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar hanya terheran-heran. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia melihat Hinata berperilaku kasar. Itulah mengapa Hinata sulit sekali mengalahkan adiknya yang umurnya terpaut cukuh jauh. Hinata selalu hati-hati memperlakukan Hanabi apalagi Hinata sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjaga Hanabi jika ibunya tidak ada.

Hiashi hanya mengerutkan kening, ia berpikir mugkin anak seumur Hinata memang sedang mudah terpengaruh emosi. Tapi memang Hinata belum pernah seemosional ini, bahkan ketika kemarin ia menolak jabatan sebagai pewaris ketua klan, raut wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Hiashi sangat tahu bahwa Hinata menginginkan menjadi pewaris klan karena ingin mengubah klan hyuuga menjadi klan yang utuh tanpa sekat-sekat. Namun setelah kehilangan neji saat perang shinobi keempat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya berpesan pada Hanabi untuk mempersatukan klan hyuuga menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Tentu saja Hanabi yang diam-diam mengidolakan kakaknya menyutujui dan berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Hinata menahan isak tangis di kamar. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Naruto akan menuduhnya seperti itu. Ya, memang dirinya memendam rasa pada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto tak pernah membalas pernyataan cintanya pada saat pain menyerang, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memaksa Naruto untuk menjawabnya. Ia bahkan merelakan jika Naruto kencan dengan Sakura walaupun akan menyakiti hatinya, ia bisa apa. Ia tak mungkin bisa memaksa Naruto untuk balik mencintainya.

ia tahu Naruto selalu menghindarinya, semua berawal ketika kiba berencana mentraktir semua anak-anak seangkatan untuk merayakan di angkatnya Naruto menjadi rokudaime. Memang tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, Naruto harus masih belajar banyak hal seperti politik dan lain-lain. Dulu ketika Naruto menggembar gemborkan bahwa ia akan jadi hokage hanya Hinata yang percaya.

Melihat Hinata sangat mempercayai Naruto maka kiba hanya tertawa dan berkata "kau tahu Hinata chan jika Naruto benar-benar jadi hokage kau dan teman-teman akan ku traktir makan sepuasnya"

Hinata tak menyangka bahwa kiba masih ingat janjinya dulu, bahkan ia sendiri hampir lupa jika saja kiba tak mengingatkannya. Hinata tak menyangka disitulah hidupnya akan berubah total, dipesta itu bukan hanya berlimpah makanan tetapi juga berlimpah sake ya benar SAKE. Awalnya para kunoichi tidak setuju *kecuali ino tentu* tapi karena bujukan sana sini akhirnya mereka setuju. Sialnya para pria sepertinya bertaruh siapa yang paling kuat minum. Naruto yang merasa itu merupakan pestanya tentu saja tidak mau kalah. Ia minum sake sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ujung-ujungnya para kunoichi yang harus membawa pria-pria mabuk itu kerumah masing-masing

Dan bisa ditebak, Hinata lah yang membawa Naruto pulang ke apartemennya. Kediaman hyuuga satu-satunya yang searah dengan apartemen Naruto jadi wajar saja kalau Hinata yang harus mengantar Naruto pulang.

Di apartemen itu semua berawal, Hinata tau kadang orang mabuk bisa melakukan hal-hal aneh dan tidak wajar. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seingatnya Naruto tiba-tiba menciumnya dan kemudian gelap.

Keesokan harinya ia bangun sendirian, diapartemen Naruto, dikamar Naruto, di atas ranjang Naruto, sendirian dan tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

#########

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengelus elus perutnya. Baru tadi pagi ia memeriksakan diri kerumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari dia mual dan merasa kurang enak badan. Awalnya dia merasa sedang flu, tetapi ketika flu tidak sembuh-sembuh walaupun ia sudah minum ramuan herbal ia memuuskan untuk mengeceknya ke rumah sakit.

Begitu tau hasilnya ia hamil, Hinata bingung. Apa jadinya jika ayahnya atau tetua hyuuga tahu dirinya hamil sebelum menikah. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak rela jika ia harus membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Karena itu ia memutuskan pergi pada seseorang yang ia yakini pasti membantunya, alangkah terkejutnya Hinata begitu mengetahui reaksi Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto memang tidak mencintainya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin Naruto membantu anak yang di kandungnya.

Hinata sekarang hanya terdiam mematung, ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan menangis. Ia butuh tidur.

weeelllllll... my first fanfict yay ^_^  
anyone review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 niiiiiii

####

#####

######

Hiashi melirik putri pertamanya yang masih saja menunduk didepannya.

" Apa keputusanmu sudah bulat?" tanya Hiashi datar

" Ya ayah..." Hinata menjawab mantap

"Apa kau ada masalah disini sehingga kau ingin melarikan diri dari sesuatu?" Hiashi dapat melihat muka Hinata memucat.

"Jika memang ada masalah sebaiknya selesaikan terlebih dahulu, seorang Hyuga tidak boleh lari dari masalah" mendengar Hiashi berkata seperti itu muka Hinata makin memucat. Hening beberapa saat.

Karena Hinata hanya diam maka Hiashi kembali berkata " Pergi dan selesaikan masalahmu jika masalahmu sudah selesai baru pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu ini".

Hinata pun memberi hormat dan berniat pergi dari ruangan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya sudah menggunakan nada yang satu itu maka keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"gubrak..." Hinata mundur secara reflek.

"Hanabi!" Hinata berseru sambil berkacak pinggang.

Bisa- bisanya adiknya itu menguping pembicaraan dia dan ayah mereka di balik pintu. Hanabi yang merasa dalam keadaan terjepit melihat pelototan mata kakaknya hanya berdeham.

"Aku hanya akan mengajak ayah berlatih tapi tadi nee san sedang berbicara jadi ya aku menunggu di luar" Hanabi berusaha agar suaranya datar seperti biasa. Suara itu mungkin akan terdengar datar jika yang mendengar adalah orang selain ayahnya dan Hinata. Hiashi dan Hinata sama-sama tahu bahwa Hanabi memang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kalau memang mau menunggu ya menunggu saja, kau tidak harus menempelkan telingamu ke pintu, jadi kalu pintunya dibuka kau idak akan jatuh" nasihat Hinata yang satu ini membuat Hanabi sedikit memerah.

" Aku tidak menempelkan daun telingaku ke pintu, aku hanya lelah menunggu lama, jadi aku bersender di pintu" tukas Hanabi membela diri.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah lupa kalau di dalam ruangan itu masih ada ayah mereka. Wajah Hiashi kini sudah memerah.

" HANABI ! HINATA ! " wajah Hanabi dan Hinata kontan memucat. Mereka cepat-cepat menunduk meminta maaf. Hinata segera saja keluar dari ruangan sementara Hanabi menemui ayah mereka.

###

Entah sudah keberapa puluh kali Hinata menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Entah alasan apa yang nanti Hinata kemukakan kepada ayahnya agar ia di izinkan ke Roppan. Klan Hyuga bukan hanya terkenal karena byakugan nya yang diwariskan turun temurun. Tidak semua klan Hyuga menjadi ninja, sebagian dari mereka ada yang memutuskan menjadi saudagar dan berkutat dengan keuangan klan Hyuga. Mereka meyebar ke berbagai penjuru wilayah dan berinvestasi diberbagai bidang. Ada yang membangun pabrik pakaian, mengolah perkebunan teh, membuka hotel atau restoran dan lain sebagainya.

Kali ini ayahnya berniat membuka hotel di wilayah Roppan, wilayah itu memang jauh, sangat jauh malah. Jika ninja saja membutuhkan waktu 5 hari untuk mencapai Roppan maka orang biasa biasa membutuhkan waktu 10 sampai dengan 12 hari untuk sampai kesana.

Bagi Hinata tentu saja ini merupakan hal yang sangat bagus, ia bisa menyembunyikan kehamilannya pada keluarganya. Walaupun Hinata tidak akan menjadi satu satunya hyuga disana, Hinata yakin orang-orang itu akan membantu menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Kebanyakan orang yang memutuskan menjadi Hyuga non shinobi adalah orang-orang yang berasal bukan dari klan utama Hyuga. kebanyakan dari mereka sangat menghargai dan menghormati Hinata karena memikirkan nasib mereka yang selalu dibawah keluarga utama. Hinata juga tetap menghormati orang-orang tua walaupun mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga utama. Oleh karena itu Hinata yakin mereka akan membantunya.

###

"Hei Naruto! Kau ini kenapa sih...bukannya membantu malah bersungut-sungut seperti itu" bentak Sakura galak. Sasuke yang sedang melihat baju bayi bergambar katak berwarna hijau hanya membolak balik baju itu tanpa minat.

"waaaaaaah baju itu lucu Sasuke kun..." mata Sakura mengerjap-erjap senang. "aku rasa anak Kurenai sensei pasti lucu sekali memakai baju ini" Sakura segera menyambar baju kodok warna hijau yang sedang di bolak-balik Sasuke.

" aku rasa itu baju yang aneh " Sasuke menimpali melihat melihat mata Sakura berkilat-kilat mengerikan seakan akan ia berkata "aku akan beli semua yang lucu lucu disini kyaaaaaaaaa..." Sasuke sendiri merinding membayangkannya.

Sakura memang sengaja mengajak Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi untuk menengok anak Kurenai sensei yang dilahirkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena kesibukan mereka dan keadaan yang memang setelah perang membutuhkan banyak tenaga maka mereka belum sempat menengok Kurenai sensei. Sakura memaksa mereka semua meluangkan waktu untuk shopping dan menengok Kurenai sensei sore itu.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa "memberi beberapa bingkisan" yang dimaksud Sakura adalah shopping tanpa ampun ke toko perlengkapan bayi. Saat pertama kali Naruto menginjakan kaki disini wajahnya memucat. Ia kembali teringat kertas hasil pemeriksaan yang diserahkan Hinata 2 minggu yang lalu.

Ia kembali mengingat raut muka Hinata saat ia melontarkan perkataan-perkataan yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar- benar panik umurnya kan baru 17 tahun. Apalagi ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya ayah. Apa yang harus seorang ayah lakukan pun ia tidak tahu.

Ia kembali mengingat sosok gadis yang sedang mengandung anak pertamanya sekarang, dia memang gadis yang baik, manis, cerdas, lembut dan masih banyak kelebihannya yang lain. Apalagi dia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Keluarga Hyuga.

Naruto kembali tersenyum kecut mengingat keluarga Hinata. Ia heran mengapa belum ada orang yang mendobrak pintu apartemennya untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Narutoooooo... kau ini bagaimana?kenapa kau melamun saja" Sakura kembali membentak Naruto ketika melihat Naruto belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang sangat dekat dengan pintu keluar.

"Lihat bahkan Sasuke sudah menemukan beberapa barang bagus, kau juga harus membantu" Sakura semakin menampakkan wajah beringasnya.

"Aku kan laki-laki, aku tidak tahu soal beginian" tukas Naruto membela diri

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tahu beginian, aku memang perempuan tapi aku juga belum pernah punya bayi" balas Sakura galak.

"Hitung-hitung latian, kau kan suatu saat nanti juga akan menikah dan punya anak"lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura tidak menyadari wajah Naruto semakin pias mendengar perkataannya. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat wajah Naruto, hanya mengernyit heran.

"kau sakit dobe?"

"se...se...sepertinya aku lupa makan siang, aku cari makan dulu" tanpa menoleh lagi Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari toko. Toko itu merupakan siksaan baginya. Mengingatkannya akan hal yang harus ia lakukan tapi tak mau ia lakukan.

###

"Kau ini kenapa sih Naruto? Kau tidak perlu menjadi pendiam Cuma gara-gara 5 bulan lagi kau akan diangkat menjadi rokudaime hokage" Sakura melirik Naruto kesal melihat Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat perjalanan kerumah Kurenai sensei.

"Kau tidak usah sok berwibawa, kau malah aneh kalau diam seperti itu " Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menimpali. Sasuke heran sekali pada perubahan sikap Naruto. Dia pikir setelah perang selesai dan semua harapan Naruto terkabul, Naruto akan sering pamer padanya.

Sasuke jadi ingat, bukankah 2 minggu kemarin Naruto kencan dengan Sakura, namun ia belum pernah mendengar Naruto koar-koar pada orang lain. Padahal Sasuke penasaran juga ingin melihat perkembangan kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura.

Banyak orang yang mengira bahwa ia dan Sakura akan menjalin kasih ketika ia memutuskan kembali ke konoha. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi, ia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gadis cantik bermarga hyuga. Ia berdoa semoga ayah gadis itu tidak waras, karena jika ayah gadis itu waras ia tidak mungkin mengijinkan anak gadisnya menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke harus menggunakan genjutsu agar ia diijinkan kencan dengan anaknya. Sasuke menyeringai sendiri, apapun yang terjadi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Sementara Sakura yang juga diam-diam mulai menaruh hati pada Naruto, kembali merasa cemas. Ia pikir Naruto akan senang sekali ketika minggu kemarin ia menerima ajakan kencan Naruto. Namun ketika berkencan Naruto lebih banyak diam. Sehingga suasananya malah canggung. Sakuralah yang terpaksa bercerita ini itu untuk mencairkan suasana. Bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto belum pernah mengajaknya kencan lagi.

Awalnya Sakura berpikir Naruto menjadi pendiam untuk membuat ia terkesan pada saat kencan. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sikap diam Naruto akan bertahan sampai sekarang.

"aku tidak sok berwibawa, aku hanya kecapekan belajar tatakrama dan politik tadi" Naruto membuat suaranya kekanak-kanakan sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura. " aghhhhh... kakiku kram semua gara-gara duduk seharian di tatami tadi" Naruto memijat-mijat kakinya.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto, sepertinya si blonde itu memang hanya kelelahan.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Kurenai sensei. Naruto segera saja dengan semangat mengetuk pintu. Ia takut teman-temannya semakin curiga dengan tingkah lakunya. Ia akan berusaha seceria mungkin malam ini.

" jangan mengetuk pintunya keras-keras bodoh..." Sakura menjitak kepala keras-keras

"aduh Sakura chan..."

" bisa aja bayinya sedang tidur kan " Sakura memperlihatkan aura kebuasannya.

" hehehe maap maap ..." Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya.

Tiba- tiba pintu rumah Kurenai perlahan terbuka, melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu cengiran naruto perlahan menghilang.

" na... na...ruto kun..." wajah Hinata memucat.

####

#####

######

Horeeeee akhirnya chapter 2 gw upload jg

Gw nggak nyangka lho banyak yg review

Soalnya biasanya gw ogah upload crita2 gw, berhubung kmrn harddisk gw rusak dan bnyak data ilang jadi gw putuskan buat member di ff, kalo gatel pengen bwt ff mw gw langsung upload aja

Daripada ilang lg hehehe

Mksh bwt smw yang udah review ya...jangan bosen2 ok

Makasih jg yang udah kasih kritik n saran

Maap kalo banyak tanda baca yang salah or salah ketik *maklum gw tersiksa bgt pelajaran bhs indonesia pas bagian2 eyd n kata2 baku gt*

Oh bwt al jangan panggil pake san...gw berasa umur 40 an hehehe

Panggil zale or lea gt *jadi nyesel milih nama bunga ini, susah nama panggilannya :p*


	3. Chapter 3

jeng jeng jeng... chapter 3

" Eh Hinata kau sedang di sini juga" suara Sakura mengagetkan Hinata yang tengah berdiri mematung dan bertatap-tatapan dengan Naruto.

"Eh i...iya " Hinata tergagap "Kalian mau menengok Daichi chan ?" Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka pintu lebar-lebar mempersilakan tim 7 beserta senseinya masuk.

Naruto yang sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk bersikap seceria mungkin, merasa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa Hinata sudah menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya pada teman-temannya, apakah mereka akan membencinya, Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" Oy Naruto, sini..." Naruto tiba-tiba merasa diseret oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sakura sedang menyeretnya kearah kerumunan. Ternyata bukan hanya Hinata yang datang, ia melihat Kiba, shino, chouji dan akamaru juga terlihat sedang berkumpul di rumah Kurenai sensei.

"Hinata... aku bingung apa yang harus dimasukan dulu, sayurnya atau dagingnya?" Ino tiba-tiba datang keruangan dengan nada panik.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata segera menghilang keruangan lain, diikuti oleh Ino. Kurenai sensei yang sedang menggendong bayi tersenyum kearah mereka

"Sepertinya ruang tamunya sudah tidak muat, ayo pindah saja keruang tengah" kata Kurenai sensei ramah.

Segera saja mereka semua pindah ruangan. Naruto mengikuti rombongan itu pindah dengan berat hati. Ia berpikir bahwa malam ini akan menjadi siksaan baginya. Dari ruang duduk ia bisa melihat ruang makan dan dapur. Ia bisa melihat Hinata dan Ino sibuk memasak. Naruto bisa mencium Aromanya yang lezat.

" Hinata tolong tambah makanannya ya, kita kan kedatangan 4 orang tambahan." Kurenai sensei berseru sambil membenarkan gendongan Daichi, "apalagi ada pahlawan konoha disini" Kurenai melirik jahil kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku.

" Baik sensei" terdengar suara Hinata yang lemah lembut dari dapur.

Semua orang diruangan itu pasti menyangka Hinata akan memerah dan salah tingkah mendengar apa yang dikatakan senseinya, tapi Naruto yakin wajah Hinata pasti langsung pucat mendengarnya. Wajah pucat itu lah yang menjadi mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebaiknya aku bantu mereka sensei" Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya.

" Tidak usah! " kontan mereka semua mencegah Sakura. 'keahlian' Sakura memasak sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan mereka. Sementara Sakura mengernyit ketika melihat beberapa wajah teman-temannya memucat, bahkan Shikamaru sudah memegang tangan Sakura agar tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kalian kenapa sih? Kalian membiarkan Ino memasak tapi aku tidak boleh memasak, kemampuanku dengan Ino dalam hal memasak kan tidak kalah jauh " Sakura mendelik kearah teman-temannya.

" Jangan samakan aku denganmu jidat...aku sekarang sudah ahli memasak" Ino mengerling kearah Sakura. " Tentu saja semua ini berkat engkau pahlawanku"lanjut Ino sambil menghadap kearah Hinata menangkupkan tangan dengan dramatis. Sementara Hinata bolak-balik membawa makanan kearah meja makan sambil tersipu-sipu malu.

" Kami memang tim paling beruntung" ucap Kiba bangga, "Kami tak pernah makan makanan tidak enak jika menjalankan misi bersama Hinata " Kiba sekarang berjalan ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengaduk sup.

" Ooooooh...Hinata chan jadilah istriku" sekarang Kiba malah mempraktikan adegan-adegan film saat melamar seseorang. Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu tertawa, kecuali Naruto tentu, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menahan malu.

" Jangan menggodanya Kiba... kau akan gendut dalam hitungan bulan jika Hinata menjadi istrimu " kata Shikamaru menggoda. "Paling tidak kau bisa minta tolong Hinata untuk mengajari calon istrimu memasak agar kau bisa makan dengan layak" lanjutnya.

" Aku bisa mengajari Temari san memasak Shikamaru kun" balas Hinata kalem. Mendengar Hinata membalas komentar Shikamaru semua orang tertaw, apalagi sekarang wajah Shikamaru sudah memerah. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa saja menggoda Hinata soal Naruto, tapi Shikamaru dapat melihat interaksi Naruto dan Hinata tidaklah bagus.

Sejak berakhirnya perang Shikamaru dapat melihat Naruto menghindari Hinata, Hinata lah yang berusaha tampil biasa. Ia tahu Hinata juga menyadari Naruto menghindarinya. Shikamaru menduga bahwa Hinata sudah menyatakan perasaannya, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana tanggapan Naruto. Yang pasti pernyataan Hinata tidak diterima. Jika tidak ditolak pasti pernyataannya belum dijawab. Saat 2 minggu yang lalu ia mendengar Naruto dan Sakura pergi kencan, ia menduga Hinata pasti ditolak. Ino sempat marah karena menganggap Sakura tidak punya empati sebagai sesama perempuan. Namun Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan dengan wajah pucat. Sejak saat itu mereka sangat hati-hati menjaga perasaan Hinata. Mereka menghindari menyebut nama Naruto jika didekat mereka ada Hinata.

Malam ini Shikamaru melihat interaksi keduanya makin aneh. Bukan hanya Naruto yang menghindar, Hinata juga berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Menghindari kotak mata dan wajah Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini makin pucat, tadi juga bukannya makin cerah malah bertambah pucat secara drastis setelah Naruto datang. Baru kali ini juga Shikamaru melihat wajah Naruto pucat.

" Oooooh jadi kau sering mengajari Ino masak ya Hinata? " Sakura melayangkan senyumnya kearah Hinata. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah melihat Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi 2 minggu yang lalu dia malah kencan bersama Naruto.

" Kalau tidak ada misi biasanya kami menjenguk Daichi kun Sakura, kan Daichi kun anak sensei Ino juga " kata Hinata sambil menyuguhkan senyum manisnya, melihat senyum Hinata, Sakura makin merasa bersalah. " lagi pula hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu sensei agar tak kerepotan mengurus Daichi kun sendirian" lanjutnya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata ini jamurnya diapakan?" teriak Ino panik, Hinata yang melihat Ino panik segera meninggalkan meja makan yang tengah ditatanya.

"Di sate saja Ino chan" kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sutuk sate dari lemari makan.

"Sate jamur " seru Kiba sambil berkaca-kaca, sementara Ino hanya melongo melihat Hinata mulai menyiapkan bumbu.

"Memang bisa?" tanya Ino heran

" Bisa kok, aku menemukan resep ini waktu menjalankan misi dengan tim 8, waktu itu kita hanya punya jamur dan tidak punya air yang cukup untuk dibuat sup, tapi hasilnya enak kok... Kiba saja masih sering minta dibuatkan" kata Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi makanan siap, jamurnya tidak perlu dimasak lama-lama...kalian semua siap-siap makan saja dulu" kata Hinata melihat kearah teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kalian makan saja dulu...Daichi kun juga perlu minum asi" kata Kurenai sambil beranjak ke kamar untuk menyusui putranya.

Hinata dan Ino hilir mudik menyiapkan makan sementara para lelaki mengobrol tentang misi yang baru-baru ini tim Shikamaru lakukan. Sakura benar-benar merasa aneh hanya ikut duduk bersama para Shinobi itu. Sakura melirik Naruto yang kelihatan mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru, tetapi jelas sekali bagi Sakura pikiran Naruto sedang berada entah dimana. Sakura kembali memperhatikan Ino yang kompak sekali dengan Hinata saat menyiapkan makanan sambil sesekali mengecek jamur yang dibakar. Baru sekarang ia menyadari ia dan Ino tidak seakrab dulu. Awalnya karena mereka berebut Sasuke, tapi sekarang entah kenapa ketika Sakura ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Ia memandang iri Hinata, hampir semua orang menyayangi Hinata, bahkan sekarang Ino lebih terlihat akrab dengan Hinata daripada dengan Sakura.

Mereka semua benar-benar menikmati masakan Hinata dan Ino. Bahkan mereka tidak malu-malu minta tambah.

" Itu yang masak Ino chan sendiri lho..." kata Hinata sambil melirik Ino yang tampak malu-malu begitu Kiba minta tambah sup aburage yang sudah Hinata ajarkan berkali-kali pada Ino.

" Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, ia yang berniat minta tambah, begitu tau yang membuat Ino, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

" Bagus Ino sebentar lagi kau pasti punya pacar" kata Kiba asal

"Kau kira aku tidak laku?" Ino mendelik sebal pada Kiba.

"Kau kan minta diajari memasak supaya cepat punya pacar kan?"

" Aku belajar memasak karena menurut ayah ku seorang laki-laki lebih suka punya istri yang bisa masak dan mengurus rumah, daripada istri yang hanya bisa membanting suaminya kelantai, lihat Temari saja sudah punya Shikamaru tapi kalau sedang dikonoha pasti mencari Hinata untuk belajar masak" Ino bekata panjang lebar sambil menuangkan kuah sup aburage tanpa mengikut sertakan aburagenya. Ia pikir biar saja Kiba kembung karena terlalu banyak makan kuah supnya. Sementara itu Pipi Shikamaru memerah mendengar kata-kata Ino.

" Kenapa tidak ada dadar gulung?" tanya Shikamaru santai sambil berusaha mengontrol rona pipinya.

" Hinata tidak tahan bau telur, kau mau tanggung jawab kalau Hinata hampir pingsan lagi gara-gara kau memaksa membuat dadar gulung seperti kemarin" sekarang Ino mengarahkan sorotan matanya yang galak pada Shikamaru. " kalau mau dadar gulung, sana minta temari buatkan dadar gulung, dulu waktu kau ajak temari kemari kami sudah mengajarkannya" semprot Ino galak.

"hhhh... merepotkan" dengus Shikamaru

Sementara Naruto yang diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan itu merasa heran, apa itu karena kehamilan Hinata pikir Naruto. Naruto dulu sekali pernah mendapatkan misi untuk membelikan oden (makanan rebus untuk musim dingin), padahal saat itu sedang musim panas ( sebenarnya ia ingin menolak misi itu, tapi karena nyonya yang meminta adalah istri orang penting, ia tak bisa menolak). Setelah Naruto susah payah mendapatkannya, saat sang nyonya akan memakan oden, baru mendekati oden itu dan mencium baunya saja nyonya itu langsung menutup hidung dan pergi muntah-muntah dikamar mandi. Naruto hanya melongo. Saat ia bertanya pada nenek Tsunade katanya orang hamil memang jadi sensitif.

###

" Hati-hati dijalan" Kurenai melambaikan tangan ketika ia mengantarkan tamu-tamunya pulang.

Sementara Naruto merasa bahwa rencananya untuk seceria mungkin hari itu gagal total. Ia bahkan hanya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata malam itu.

" Oy Naruto, kau yang mengantar Hinata pulang ya...apartemenmu kan searah dengan mansion hyuga, lagi pula kemarin saat kau mabuk, Hinata juga yang membantumu pulang." Kata Kiba enteng.

seluruh tubuh Naruto langsung kaku, sementara Hinata entah kenapa wajahnya semakin pucat. Naruto bingung mencari alasan untuk menghindar, ia tak menemukan satu alasan pun untuk menghindari Hinata.

"a...ano Kiba kun, aku ada janji dirumah sakit" kata Hinata halus

" eh...kau masih bantu-bantu dirumah sakit Hinata?kok tidak pernah ketemu?nanti coba aku cari jadwalku, aku bisa tukar dengan ninja medis lain biar bisa satu shift denganmu bagaimana?" cecar Ino semangat. Sementara Sakura heran, ia sering sekali satu shift dengan Ino, tapi Ino biasa-biasa saja.

" Ng... tidak, aku Cuma mau priksa saja, Cuma kurang enak badan sedikit"

"Kau sakit...? memang kau kelihatan pucat, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?aku kan bisa memeriksamu?" tawar Sakura ramah. Sakura bertekad ingin bergabung ke persahabatan Ino dan Hinata. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sahabat yang baik, tapi kadang ada hal-hal bisa dibicarakan oleh perempuan. Ia salah..., di masa lalu ia hanya fokus menjadi kuat sehingga bisa membawa pulang Sasuke ke konoha, ia lupa berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang lain. Memang mereka masih teman, namun kedekatan Ino dan Hinata membuat Sakura iri.

"Tidak usah Sakura san, kau pasti lelah sudah bekerja seharian lagipula aku sudah punya janji di rumah sakit, trimakasih atas tawarannya" Hinata menolak halus. Sakura merasa agak kecewa mendengarnya.

" Biar aku antar" kata Sasuke datar

" Tidak usah Sasuke kun, aku tidak mau merepotkan"

" Aku memang ingin mengantarmu" Sasuke berkata tegas.

" Sasuke aku benar-benar bertrimakasih kau mau mengantarku, tapi aku bisa berjalan kesana sendiri " suara Hinata juga tak kalah tegas. Yang lain hanya diam dan melongo melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata kini saling menantang dengan pandangan matanya.

" Hinata sudahlah...Sasuke sudah berbaik hati ingin mengantarkanmu" bujuk Kiba, "bisakah kau mengantarnya juga pulang ke rumah Sasuke, wajahnya pucat sekali, aku takut ia pingsan dijalan" Kiba bertanya pada Sasuke.

" Tak masalah " jawab Sasuke datar

Sakura melihat kejadian tak biasa ini berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa cemburu dan sakit hati. Bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan sasuke tak pernah sekali pun sasuke menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang. Ia memang kencan dengan Naruto 2 minggu lalu, namun bukan berarti rasa sukanya pada Sasuke yang sudah bertahun-tahun ada bisa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah sibuk menghindari pandangan menuduh teman-temannya. Ia tahu bahwa penolakannya mengantar Hinata memang sangat kentara. Teman-temannya memang tidak terang-terangan menunjukannya. Tapi Naruto yang bertahun-tahun menerima berbagai macam pandangan dari orang-orang desa karena ia jinchuriki, bisa merasakannya.

####

###

###

haloooo semua ni gw update lg

hm... gak terlalu keliatan si konfliknya

gw cm mw ngegambarin gimana interaksi mereka setelah perang

btw kemaren-kemaren kan ada yang protes tuh kenapa umur 17...soalnya ini setting abis perang, pas perang aja naruto umur 16 jalan ke 17, masa perangnya mpe 3 taonan. itu juga kenapa naruto bisa keliatan jahat

gini deh logika aja misal ada anak pinter bgt, sekolah rangking satu paralel, ayahnya punya rumah sakit, anak tunggal, trus dia ngehamilin cewek. mending kalo dia suka ma ni cewek, masalahnya cewek itu cm temen biasa. nah menurut lo2 pada ni anak dengan senang hati mau tanggung jawab gak?

crita diatas mirip2 ma sikon naruto kan?

oh ya ada yang tanya kenapa updatenya cepet...soalnya critanya udah ada, blm selesai si, chapter 3 ma 4 udah ada, tinggal di edit2 doang. chapter lima jg udah jalan...makanya ni gw update (trauma harddisk rusak data-data ilang semua, makanya kalo udah diedit langsung update)

ok jangan lupa review y... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Flashback**

_Bruk!_

_Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, memastikan bahwa orang yang ditabraknya masih hidup. Ia melihat seorang gadis mungil yang masih dalam keadaan duduk mengaduh kesakitan._

_" Maaf " ucap Sasuke datar. Baru saja Sasuke melangkahkan kaki pergi ia mendengar bentakan._

_" HEH...! KAU! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG UCHIHA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN SEENAKMU YA" gadis itu sekarang sudah bangkit. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah._

_ Sasuke hanya mengernyit. Bingung mau bagaimana menanggapinya. Bahkan wanita yang dianggap galak oleh teman-temannya seperti Sakura, tidak pernah meninggikan suara apalagi membentaknya._

_" Aku kan sudah minta maaf " jawab Sasuke kalem._

_" KAU PIKIR MAAFMU BISA MEMBUAT TAKOYAKI KU YANG BERHAMBURAN KEMBALI LAGI KETEMPATNYA, HAH?" gadis itu berteriak kencang sampai-sampai orang-orang disekitar menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menonton._

_Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga. Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini tau dia Sasuke Uchiha, mantan missing nin sekaligus hero konoha. Memang sekarang Sasuke masih berstatus tahanan, kemana-mana pun masih di ikuti anbu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis ini bisa mengamuk karena takoyakinya berhamburan ditanah karena ditabrak Sasuke. Hmmm mungkin ini trik baru yang digunakan penggemarnya untuk menarik dirinya, pikir Sasuke._

_" Bagaimana kalau kau aku traktir makan takoyaki di kedai itu" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu kedai takoyaki yang ramai._

_" KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MENYOGOKKU DENGAN MENGAJAKKU MAKAN TAKOYAKI BERSAMA! " sembur gadis itu sengit. Suaranya kini makin meninggi. Sampai-sampai Sasuke melompat kebelakang karena kagetnya. _

_Sasuke sekarang bingung mau bagaimana lagi, padahal ia yakin penggemarnya pasti tidak akan menolak ajakan makan bersama kan. Sasuke berpikir ini sudah diluar kendalinya._

_" Sudah lah aku sibuk, nanti aku akan mengganti kerugianmu, kirim kan saja alamat rumahmu ke apartemenku, nanti malam aku akan ganti takoyakimu, 2 kali lebih banyak dari yang sudah jatuh itu" ucap Sasuke cuek._

_Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah yang sangat drastis dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dari wajah beringasnya lalu berubah menyeringai menantang lalu menjadi wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca. _

_" huaaaa...hiks... hiks... hiks... pa..pa..dahal takoyaki ini aku buat sendiri...hiks untuk nee-chan ku yang sedang sakit hiks...hiks..." gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memunguti takoyaki yang berserakan ditanah dan memasukkannya kembali kewadah yang ia bawa, sangat dramatis._

_Kalau tadi hanya sebagian besar orang yang memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dengan gadis itu, sekarang hampir SEMUA orang memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke bisa melihat orang menunjuk-nunjuknya, mereka berbisik-bisik bahwa Sasuke telah membuat gadis kecil yang lemah menangis, mereka menyebut Sasuke pria tak bertanggung jawab._

_" Sial " rutuk Sasuke. Dia yang tengah bersiap kabur dari anak setan itu pun terpaksa mendekatinya._

_" Apa mau mu?" Sasuke berbisik pada anak yang masih memunguti takoyaki itu dengan lemah lembut._

_" Aku mau kau membantuku membuat takoyaki ini lagi HUAAA HIKS HIKS" jawab gadis itu juga berbisik, ia masih meneruskan aktingnya memunguti takoyaki itu sambil menangis. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya._

_"Kau pikir aku koki"_

_" Kau pikir aku juga koki!...kalau aku koki...aku tidak akan memintamu bertanggung jawab...kalau aku koki akan kubuat lagi yang baru sendirian HUAAA HIKS HIKS" Sasuke dan gadis itu bercakap-cakap dengan berbisik-bisik. Tapi gadis itu selalu mengeraskan suara ketika menangis sesunggukan._

_" Baik..baik...aku akan turuti semua maumu asal kita cepat pergi dari sini" kata Sasuke panik melihat orang-orang berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya._

_" BENARKAH NII-SAN AKAN MEMBANTUKU MEMBUAT TAKOYAKI YANG BARU?" kini mata gadis itu bersinar-sinar, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda kagum. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar orang-orang yang sedang menonton mendengarnya._

_" Ya akan ku bantu" jawab Sasuke pasrah._

_"Trimakasih nii-san yay..." kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang dipeluk tiba-tiba kaget._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sasuke_

_"Ini agar orang-orang percaya bahwa masalah ini sudah selesai, kau tidak mau di cap sebagai orang yang menindas gadis mungil, manis, tak berdaya seperti aku kan?" bisik gadis itu kalem._

_Setelah itu Sasuke pun sibuk membawa barang belanjaan untuk membuat takoyaki, si gadis hanya menunjuk ini dan itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil barang yang ditunjuk dan membayarnya di kasir. Beberapa orang hanya menganga melihat sang Uchiha yang terkenal menjadi semacam pesuruh untuk gadis mungil itu. Memang gadis itu tidak terlalu kecil, tingginya hanya sampai sebahu Sasuke, tapi melihat perawakan Sasuke yang kekar sementara tubuh gadis itu begitu semampai, gadis itu terlihat mungil jika berjalan disamping Sasuke._

_" Apakah bahannya masih banyak yang kurang?" tanya Sasuke, kakinya pegal-pegal mengikuti gadis itu berbelanja, padahal jika latihan ia bisa bertahan sampai berjam-jam._

_"mmmm... sepertinya sudah lengkap" kata gadis itu tenang_

_"Sekarang saatnya memasaaaak..."kata gadis itu bersemangat, "KAU!" gadis itu membentak sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke, "ikuti aku, ikuti petunjukku dan jangan sampai membuat kesalahan saat membuat takoyaki nanti... MENGERTI!"_

_" hn "Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, ia berniat berlatih dengan Naruto, sekarang ini malah terjebak dengan anak setan yang licik dan merengek minta bermain masak-masakan._

_###_

_Saat masuk kekediaman hyuga, Sasuke melihat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk memberi hormat pada gadis disampingnya. Saat masuk ke area dapur, gadis itu menyuruh beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan dapur untuk pergi._

_" kau sepertinya dihomati sekali disini" kata Sasuke membuka obrolan_

_"hmmmm..." gadis itu sepertinya hanya setengah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke._

_Sekarang ia malah sibuk menakar ini itu sambil menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang Sasuke yakini sebagi resep takoyaki._

_" KAU !" tiba-tiba Sasuke yang dibentak oleh gadis itu melonjak kaget, " campur adonan ini sampai rata oke! Kalau kira-kira adonannya kurang air katakan padaku, aku yang akan menambahkan air itu ke dalam adonan" ia melirik Sasuke tajam, "Jangan sampai salah, AWAS kalau sampai salah" ancamnya._

_Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sasuke mulai membuka diri pada gadis itu, jika dulu ada yang mengatakan bahwa ada suatu waktu saat di masa depan dia akan berada di dapur hyuga, bertengkar dengan seorang gadis berapa banyak tepung terigu yang perlu ditambahkan untuk membuat takoyaki, ia kan memberikan chidori pada orang itu. Tapi sekarang ia harus mengakui bahwa memasak adalah hal yang menyenangkan, atau tepatnya memasak sambil menggoda gadis mungil yang satu ini sangat menyenangkan._

_"Ehm...ehm..." sementara mereka berdebat mengenai bumbu gurita yang akan dibakar tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman dari belakang. Sasuke dan gadis itu melonjak kaget._

_" Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk sekali Uchiha san, sampai-sampai kau tidak merasakan aku memasuki ruangan ini sampai aku mengeluarkan suara" kata orang berambut panjang berwarna coklat itu datar. Mendengar apa yang orang itu katakan Sasuke malu sendiri, gadis disampingnya ini ternyata menyita perhatian penuh darinya._

_"Ayah..." seru gadis itu sambil memberi hormat_

_" Apa yang kau lakukan Hanabi? Seorang pewaris pimpinan klan hyuga tidak pantas berpakaian lusuh seperti itu" tegur ayahnya_

_"Ini hanya tepung ayah, akan Hanabi bersihkan kalau takoyakinya sudah matang" jawab Hanabi datar. Sasuke melirik gadis itu heran, kemana sifat anak setannya. Begitu ayahnya datang ia langsung jadi tuan putri yang anggun. Sasuke mengingat bahwa gadis disampingnya itu benama Hanabi, dan ia adalah pewaris klan hyuga. Berarti orang yang didepannya adalah kepala klan hyuga sekarang._

_" Maafkan saya hyuga san, tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak putri anda. Takoyaki buatan putri anda jatuh semua, jadi sebagai rasa tanggung jawab saya, saya menawarkan diri membantunya membuat takoyaki yang baru" jelas Sasuke._

_Sasuke sempat mendengar Hanabi mendengus._

_" Begitu?" tanya Hiashi datar. Astaga apa dia juga terlihat seperti ini kalau bersama-sama temannya. Kalau cara berbicara dan membawa dirinya mirip Hiashi, teman-temannya pasti berpikir ia orang yang membosankan. Sekarang saja ia melihat Hiashi sebagai orang yang membosankan Sasuke merutuk dalam hati._

_" Aku ingin membuatkan takoyaki untuk nee-sama ayah... sejak ia ikut pesta perayaan si Naruto itu, nee-sama jadi tidak bersemangat "jelas Hanabi._

_" Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Tidak baik dilihat orang ketika wanita dan laki-laki yang belum menikah berada dalam suatu ruangan hanya berdua dan tanpa ikatan apapun" ucap Hiashi tajam. Sasuke bisa melihat lirikan mata Hiashi yang tajam menuju kearahnya._

_" Baik hyuga san"ucap Sasuke_

_"Ya ayah..."Hanabi mengiyakan sambil memutar bola matanya saat mengingat alasan kenapa dia tidak boleh bersama Sasuke lama-lama._

_" Aku kan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada paman-paman sepertimu" kata Hanabi setelah ayahnya keluar dari dapur._

_' Paman-paman?...dasar anak setan' Sasuke mendelik galak pada Hanabi._

End flashback

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Sasuke kun" kata Hinata memecah keheningan saat mereka berjalan hanya berdua menuju kediaman hyuga.

"Hn...apa ada masalah dengan kandungannya?" kata Sasuke datar.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menghentikan langkahnya matanya terbelalak ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tahu, padahal tadi Sasuke menunggu di luar.

" Tidak usah kaget begitu aku sudah lama tahu, bahkan saat kau belum memeriksakannya kedokter pun aku sudah tahu" kata Sasuke tenang, "kau sedang berbicara dengan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki sharingan" kata Sasuke datar.

"Maafkan Naruto jika ia bersikap dingin padamu, ia bukan orang yang begitu saja lari dari tanggung jawab" lanjut Sasuke. Hinata hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya karena bingung akan mengatakan apa.

" Ayo jalan, angin malam tidak baik untuk wanita mengandung kan?" Sasuke menggamit tangan Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya menurut begitu saja.

" Kupikir kau hanya mengintip Hanabi, tak kusangka kau mengintipku juga" setelah hening cukup lama Hinata kembali membuka suara.

"Aku tidak mengintip Hanabi, aku Cuma penasaran dengan kemampuannya" elak Sasuke.

" Mau memastikan apa ia cocok jadi nyonya Uchiha atau tidak?" goda Hinata sambil tersenyum, aura kaku diantara mereka setelah Sasuke mengatakan menanyakan tentang kehamilan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menguar. "kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang untuk membuat terkesan Hanabi atau ayahku, Sasuke kun" Hinata memandang Sasuke dalam, Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan disana, " pendapatku tidak akan jadi pertimbangan untuk mereka" lanjut Hinata.

" Aku cuma tidak mau keponakanku kenapa-napa" jawab Sasuke datar, ia menghindari topik yang berat-berat untuk bahan pembicaraan, melihat kondisi Hinata yang memang tidak fit.

"Kau menganggap anak ini keponakanmu karena ibunya adalah kakak Hanabi atau karena ayah biologisnya adalah Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmmm karena dua-duanya"jawab Sasuke. " Naruto sudah seperti saudaraku dan kau toh akan jadi kakak iparku" lanjut Sasuke percaya diri. Mendengar hal itu Hinata tertawa.

" Suatu saat Hanabi akan menjadi ketua klan, kau harus benar-benar serius memperjuangkannya kalau memang serius dengan Hanabi" Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam. " lagipula tidak mungkin kan ketua klan hyuga bernama Hanabi Uchiha" canda Hinata.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku punya hubungan dengan adikmu?aku kan lebih tua hampir 5 tahun" tanya Sasuke heran

"Hmmmm...aku tahu kau benar-benar menyukai Hanabi, kau kan mengunjunginya tiap hari" perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke memerah, " tapi dia baru berusia 13 tahun, jadi aku mohon lakukanlah hal-hal yang wajar saja untuk gadis seusianya" lanjut Hinata sambil sedikit memerah.

" Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke

"Terus terang aku kaget ketika kau jadi dekat dengan Hanabi dan mengunjunginya setiap hari sejak kalian berdua membuatkan takoyaki bersama" Hinata tersenyum mengingat betapa kagetnya dia ketika adik yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya membawakan takoyaki kerumah sakit bersama ice prince, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya SEDIKIT menyukainya" kata Sasuke sambil menekankan kata sedikit. " aku memikirkan menjalin hubungan dengannya karena hanya dia gadis yang bisa diajak mengobrol normal" lanjut Sasuke, "aku tahu ia terlalu muda, menunggu beberapa tahun tidak masalah bagiku, daripada aku harus terjebak dengan pernikahan seumur hidup bersama gadis yang hanya bisa memandangi wajahku tanpa bisa bicara" kata Sasuke

Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya. Ia melihat raut muka Hinata semakin murung. Ia baru ingat Hinata dari dulu tidak bisa bicara didepan Naruto. Ingin sekali Sasuke menarik kembali ucapannya.

"Mmm... maksudku.."

"Sudah sampai" belum selesai Sasuke berkata-kata Hinata menyela. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai didepan kediaman keluarga hyuga.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku Sasuke kun"kata Hinata sambil tesenyum.

"Ng... Hinata kata-kataku yang barusan..."

" Tidak apa-apa Sasuke kun...aku tidak tersinggung kok" senyum manis Hinata sama sekali tidak berkurang. Ia melambaikan tangan sampai Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi di tikungan jalan.

###

####

" Kenapa jam segini baru pulang Hinata?"suara Hiashi menggelegar ketika Hinata akan memasuki kamar

" Eh..ayah belum tidur?" Hinata balik bertanya. Hinata melihat ayahnya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanya.

" Hinata dari tempat kurenai sensei ayah, kebetulan tadi makan malam dulu disana" jawab Hinata hormat.

" Jangan terlalu sering makan disana, waktu makan malam dengan keluargamu jadi berkurang" kata Hiashi sambil melangkah pergi.

' Keluarga ya ' senyum Hinata miris.

##

Hiashi menghembuskan nafas keras-keras saat ia masuk keruangannya. Ia kaget ketika melihat putri pertamanya pulang diantar oleh Sasuke Uchiha malam ini. Ia mengeluh dalam hati, kenapa ia tidak punya anak laki-laki saja. Menjaga anak laki-laki menurutnya jauh lebih mudah daripada menjaga anak perempuan. Apalagi ia mempunyai 2 anak perempuan yang harus dijaga. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Ia masih ingat 2 minggu kemarin saat pertama kalinya Hinata membanting pintu kamar dengan kasar. Beberapa hari kemudian ia baru tahu bahwa Naruto uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya Naruto namikaze berkencan dengan haruno Sakura malam itu. Ia tahu bahwa bertahun-tahun putrinya memendam rasa pada pemuda itu. Ia mengira putrinya akan mendapatkan pemuda itu ketika perang selesai. Ia bisa melihat keakraban mereka ketika perang shInobi. Hinata dan pemuda itu begitu kompak dan saling menguatkan. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan putrinya meminta diizinkan untuk pergi ke Roppan. Ia tak tahan jika melihat pemuda itu bermesra-mesra ria dengan gadis lain. Sebenarnya Hiashi berpikir Hinata pergi ke Roppan bukan hal yang buruk. Hinata sangat pintar membawa diri, ramah dan mempunyai banyak bakat lain. Ia pasti bisa menjalankan hotel dengan baik, apalagi jika prospeknya bagus Hiashi akan membuka restoran juga. Dengan bakat memasak Hinata yang luar biasa, restoran itu pasti akan berkembang dengan pesat. Namun mengingat jauhnya Roppan, Hiashi sangat berat melepas anak gadisnya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak boleh egois sekarang. Ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata pucat akhir-akhir ini. Melihat pemuda yang dicintai bersama orang lain pasti sangat menyiksa. Hiashi memutuskan besok ia akan memberitahu Hinata bahwa ia akan mengijinkan Hinata pergi ke Roppan.

Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana membuat Uchiha menjauh dari Hanabi. Hiashi pernah membuat Hanabi sangat sibuk, sehingga ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan Uchiha. Namun ternyata strategi ini gagal. Si Uchiha itu malah menunggui Hanabi berlatih sepanjang hari dari balik pohon. Tentu saja si Uchiha itu tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya, karena Hiashi juga menunggui Hanabi sepanjang hari. Hanabi hanya bengong ketika ayahnya sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengannya selama 3 hari. Ia hanya berpisah jika Hanabi ingin ke kamar mandi atau tidur. Bahkan saat Hanabi tidur, ia mengecek tempat tidur Hanabi satu jam sekali. Tentu saja hal ini wajar bagi seorang ayah menurut Hiashi, semua ayah juga akan panik jika anak gadis nya yang berumur 13 tahun ditaksir seorang pemuda berumur hampir 18 tahun, apalagi pemuda itu merupakan salah satu ninja terkuat di dunia shInobi dan masih berstatus tahanan.

Sepertinya Hiashi perlu berpura-pura sakit agar dirawat oleh kedua putrinya, ia jadi punya waktu dengan Hinata sebelum Hinata pergi Roppan dan Hanabi akan mencurahkan semua perhatian kepadanya. Biar saja si Uchiha mencari gadis seusianya, jangan merusak anak gadis orang yang berusia 13 tahun. Hiashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, besok ia akan menjalankan rencananya.

Haloooo semua...ni dia jawaban pertanyaan kalian mengenai hubungan sasuke ma hinata

Btw ff gw emang jalannya lambat...soalnya imajinasi gw emang gini

Gw gak bs bikin ff yang hinata ma naruto langsung mesra mesra gmn gt...padahal mereka belum prnah ngobrol intens...so kalian nikmati aja ya ff gw yang lambat ini...btw naruto muncul d chapter 5( ^_^ )

So jngn lupa review ya... n maaf kalo reviewnya g bs d bls satu2


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"hoekkk...hoek..." Hinata mengelap mulutnya pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ia kembali ke futonnya. Ia benar-benar lemas. Natsumi, ninja medis yang memeriksa Hinata kemarin mengatakan agar Hinata tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak banyak pikiran? Sekarang ia tidak hanya memikirkan masa depannya, ia sekarang juga harus memikirkan masa depan bayinya.

Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya.

" Hinata sama, waktunya sarapan..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar.

" Bisakah kau membawakan makanannya kemari" sahut Hinata masih sambil berbaring.

"Eh...apa anda baik-baik saja Hinata sama? Boleh saya masuk?" tanya pelayan dari luar pintunya.

" Masuklah" sahut Hinata, masih belum beranjak dari futonnya. Pelayan itu memasuki kamar Hinata, melihat Hinata yang selalu rajin bangun pagi dan berlatih sebelum makan pagi meringkuk di futon dengan wajah pucat, pelayan itu melupakan tatakrama dan langsung berlari memeriksa kening Hinata. Wajahnya panik seketika. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia segera berlari dari kamar Hinata. Para bunken memang menyayangi Hinata.

Sementara Hiashi sedang berbaring dikamarnya, ia telah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan ingin makan okonomiyaki buatan Hinata. Kepala pelayan sudah mengatakan akan menyampaikan pesannya untuk Hinata bahwa ia ingin dibuatkan okonomiyaki.

"Badannya panas sekali kageru"

"Tapi Hiashi sama juga sakit, kau tahu kan bagaimana Hiashi sama jika sakit? Semua keinginannya harus dikabulkan?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita memaksanya kageru, wajah Hinata sama pucat sekali...aku tak tega...lagipula Hiashi sama aneh sekali...ia sakit kenapa minta makan okonomiyaki?...aku yakin Hinata sama pasti mau membuatkan okonomiyaki untuk Hiashi sama, tapi bangun dari tempat tidur saja ia tak sanggup kageru"

Hiashi mendengar bisik-bisik diluar kamarnya. Awalnya ia hanya mengira hanya masalah biasa saja. Namun ketika mendengar nama putri pertamanya disebut, tubuhnya kaku.

Ia segera bangkit.

" Hinata sakit?" tanya Hiashi dingin, ia tak menghiraukan tatapan kaget pelayan-pelayannya itu ketika ia tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

"Se...sepertinya begitu Hiashi sama, saya tadi memeriksa kamar Hinata sama karena ia tidak hadir makan pagi, waktu saya cek dikamar, Hinata sama masih berbaring di futon, wajahnya pucat dan saat saya cek temperaturnya, Hinata sama panas sekali" jelas pelayan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hiashi segera berlari kearah kamar Hinata, ia berpapasan dengan Hanabi di koridor.

"lho ayah bukannya sedang sakit?" seru Hanabi, tapi teriakan Hanabi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Hiashi.

Hiashi segera mengecek kening Hinata dengan panik melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Kenangan buruk tentang Hinata waktu kecil berkelebat dalam bayangannya. Ia masih ingat, ketika kecil Hinata sempat sakit seperti ini. Awalnya Cuma panas dan wajahnya pucat seperti ini. Namun akhirnya ia sempat kritis selama 3 hari.

" Hinata...Hinata...ini ayah...bisakah kau membuka matamu nak..." Hiashi mengguncang-guncangkan Hinata dengan panik. Rasa takut benar-benar menjalarinya.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan. Melihat wajah ayahnya tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

" Maaf ayah...Hinata sedang tidak bisa berlatih...bisakah kita latihan besok saja?" tanya Hinata lemah. Hiashi sedikit senang mengetahui Hinata sadar.

" Apa yang sakit Hinata? Katakan pada ayah hm?" kata Hiashi lemah lembut. Hanabi yang tadi mengikuti ayahnya berlari kekamar Hinata hanya ternganga.

'Sejak kapan ayahnya bisa bersikap lemah lembut seperti itu ' batin Hanabi.

" Hanya pusing ayah" kata Hinata sambil kembali meringkuk ke futonnya.

" Kageru panggil dokter Taka kemari untuk memeriksa Hinata, sekarang" perintah Hiashi tegas.

" Baik Hiashi sama" sahut kageru.

" Jangan..."erang Hinata pelan melihat kageru beranjak pergi.

"Kau harus diperiksa Hinata..." bujuk Hiashi lembut. Hinata terlalu ketakutan untuk memperhatikan kelemahlembutan Hiashi. Ia takut akan ketahuan hamil jika dokter Taka memeriksanya lalu melaporkannya pada ayahnya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti akan memeriksakannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Bisakah kau memangggilkan dokter Natsumi saja" pinta Hinata sambil menatap ayahnya.

" Dokter Taka adalah dokter terbaik yang dimiliki klan hyuga Hinata, ayah percaya kemampuannya" terang Hiashi.

" Hinata tahu ayah, Hinata hanya lebih nyaman jika yang memeriksa dokter perempuan, lagipula tadi malam Hinata sudah periksa, dokter Natsumi sudah memberikan Hinata vitamin" jawab Hinata pelan. Melihat Hinata yang keras kepala Hiashi akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah...kageru kau dengar kan?bawa dokter Natsumi kemari" perintah Hiashi.

"Biar Hanabi saja ayah, biar lebih cepat" tawar Hanabi, Hiashi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

####

####

Bruk...!

"Maaf" kata Hanabi tanpa menoleh, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari dokter Natsumi.

" Hei tunggu dulu" orang yang ditabrak Hanabi menahan tangannya ketika Hanabi akan melangkahkan kakinya. Hanabi membalikkan badannya.

"Eh...paman?" seru Hanabi kaget, Sasuke langsung menaikkan alis tanda tak suka

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku paman" kata Sasuke galak. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan..! mochi ku jatuh semua!" Lanjut Sasuke, "Sekarang gantian kau yang harus membantuku membuat mochi" katanya jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hanabi.

Sasuke baru menyadari Hanabi tidak marah atau membalas pernyataannya,namun Hanabi hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke langsung menghentikan candaannya.

"Hei...apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke pelan

"A...aku mencari dokter Natsumi...tapi ketika ku cek ke rumah sakit, ia sedang tidak berjaga bagaimana ini?" kata Hanabi hampir menangis. Sasuke hanya mendekati Hanabi sambil mengelus pundaknya, ia sebenarnya ingin memeluk Hanabi, tapi ia tak punya keberanian.

" Aku tak pernah melihat ayah berlaku selembut ini pada Hinata nee chan...pasti Hinata nee chan sakit serius" lanjut Hanabi sambil terisak. Seketika Sasuke ingat bahwa Natsumi adalah dokter yang memeriksa Hinata tadi malam. Kebetulan sekali dokter itu tinggal di bawah apartemennya.

"Ayo aku antar ke rumah dokter Natsumi" Sasuke berkata sambil menggendong Hanabi di pudaknya.

"Hei hei hei..." Hanabi berteriak kaget ketika Sasuke melompat dari atap bangunan yang satu keatap bangunan yang lain.

####

Hiashi menunggu didepan pintu kamar Hinata dengan cemas. Peristiwa Hinata kritis saat masih berusia 3 tahun kembali berkelebat dibayangannya. Ia masih ingat waktu ia harus menenangkan istrinya yang berkali-kali pingsan melihat kondisi Hinata pada saat itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat memberikan pandangan tajam pada bocah Uchiha yang datang bersama Hanabi dan dokter Natsumi.

"Tenang ayah...Hinata nee sama pasti hanya sakit biasa, mungkin ia kelelahan" kata Hanabi menenangkan.

"Hiashi sama" Hiashi menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat bahwa dokter Natsumi yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya dokter Natsumi sudah selesai memeriksa Hinata.

" Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia tidak sakit parahkan?" cecar Hiashi tidak sabar

" Maaf saya tidak bisa memberikan data secara detailnya Hiashi sama. Anda bisa menanyakan langsung pada Hinata sama. Yang bisa saya katakan, Hinata sama harus dijaga dengan baik, ia tidak boleh punya pikiran terlalu banyak, hal itu bisa mengakibatkan stress. Saya sudah memberikan vitamin dan beberapa obat, saya yakin Hinata sama akan baik-baik saja" kata Natsumi sambil tersenyum. Mendengar bahwa Natsumi menolak memberitahukan apa penyakit Hinata Hiashi marah, ia hampir saja berteriak-teriak didepan Natsumi.

Hiashi menahan diri, ia akan mencoba membujuk Hinata untuk menceritakan segala yang ia pendam padanya. Ia tahu itu akan sedikit sulit, mengingat ia sama sekali tak akrab dengan putri pertamanya itu. Dulu ketika putrinya masih kecil, ia sangat memanjakannya, saat putrinya berumur 5 tahun Hiashi mulai melatihnya untuk menjadi shInobi.

Begitu melihat Hinata yang takut untuk menyakiti orang lain, Hiashi marah. Bagaimana bisa menjadi shInobi jika takut menyakiti orang lain. Sejak saat itu, Hiashi tak segan-segan membanting Hinata ke lantai saat berlatih bertarung dengan Hinata. Ia masih ingat mata Hinata yang terbelalak saat pertama kali Hiashi membanting Hinata kelantai, Hinata begitu tak percaya melihat ayahnya yang biasa menggendong dan memanjakannya tega membantingnya kelantai.

Sejak saat itu semua berubah, Hinata tak lagi memandang matanya jika bertemu dengannya, ia hanya memberi hormat dengan menundukan wajahnya, Hinata tak pernah meminta gendong lagi padanya, Hinata juga tak pernah lagi mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil mencium pipinya. Minggu-minggu pertama Hinata melakukan itu, Hiashi ingin sekali meminta maaf dan memeluknya. Namun ia menahan diri karena ia ingin Hinata menjadi shInobi yang kuat, ia ingin kelak ketika Hinata menjadi ketua klan, tidak ada yang berani meremehkannya walaupun Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Ia ingin Hinata biasa menjaga dirinya ketika ia sudah tak bisa menjaganya. Hiashi pun bersikap dingin dan pura-pura tak peduli.

Hiashi mengucapkan terimakasih pada Natsumi lalu masuk kekamar Hinata. Ia duduk disebelah Hinata yang kini tengah bersiap makan bubur yang telah disiapkan pelayan.

" Apa kau suka buburnya? Bagaimana perasaanmu? apa ada yang terasa sakit?" ucap Hiashi lembut. Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara Hiashi yang begitu lembut. Hinata kembali teringat akan ayah yang disayanginya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Mmmmm Hinata baik-baik saja ayah...tak perlu cemas" jawab Hinata pelan. Ia menunduk dan sibuk bermain dengan buburnya. Hiashi menghela nafas kecewa, walaupun Hinata sudah bertambah kuat sebagai shInobi, ia masih saja menundukkan kepala jika berbicara dengannya.

" Sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Dokter Natsumi menolak memberitahukan penyakitmu pada ayah" tanya Hiashi masih dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tidak ada penyakit ayah, Hinata Cuma banyak pikiran, Hinata akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya" jawab Hinata masih dengan menunduk. Hiashi merutuk dalam hati. seharusnya ia tidak berubah bersikap dingin pada putrinya dulu, jika ia menjelaskan bahwa ia membanting-banting Hinata dulu untuk melatih Hinata agar menjadi kuat tentu Hinata akan mengerti. Hinata tak akan menjauh seperti ini.

" Apa ada yang bisa ayah lakukan agar bisa membuatmu lebih baik?" tanya Hiashi lembut "Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau kau ingin bantuan ayah untuk meyelesaikan masalahmu?" tanya Hiashi lagi ketika melihat Hinata hanya diam.

"Terimakasih ayah atas perhatiannya, Hinata sungguh tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata lemah. Mendengar suara Hinata yang lebih lemah dari biasanya membuat Hiashi makin panik.

" Hinata hanya ingin sendiri ayah...Hinata hanya ingin berpikir sejenak" lanjut Hinata. Hiashi hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hinata sepertinya telah membangun benteng yang sangat kokoh yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh sembarang orang.

" Baiklah...jangan terlalu memaksakan diri...jika ada yang bisa ayah lakukan katakan saja...ayah akan melakukannya" kata Hiashi lembut. Hiashi masih sempat melihat raut muka Hinata yang luar biasa terkejut saat Hiashi mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

Hiashi melihat Hanabi dan bocah Uchiha menunggu diluar kamar Hinata.

" Apa nee sama baik-baik saja ayah?" tanya Hanabi

" Ya...dia perlu waktu istirahat, sebaiknya kalian jangan masuk dulu" Hiashi melirik Sasuke dingin.

"Uchiha san yang membantuku mencari dokter Natsumi ayah...tadi dokter Natsumi tidak sedang jaga dirumah sakit jadi aku harus kerumahnya, ternyata dokter Natsumi tinggal di apartemen di bawah apartemen Uchiha san" terang Hanabi begitu melihat ayahnya melirik galak pada Sasuke.

Hanabi heran, beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika perang berakhir Hiashi tidak pernah ada masalah dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia bersimpati ketika mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan klan Uchiha. Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Hiashi menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sasuke, bahkan kadang ia menyebut 'si bocah Uchiha' ketika membicarakan Sasuke.

" Aku berterimakasih atas bantuannya Uchiha san" kata Hiashi dingin.

" Tak masalah Hiashi san" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar.

"Oh ya ayah...Hanabi minta ijin ke tempat Uchiha san...tadi Hanabi tidak sengaja menabrak Uchiha san dan mochi yang Uchiha san beli jatuh semua" kata Hanabi sambil memberi hormat, ia menggamit tangan Sasuke untuk pergi dari situ.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" tiba-tiba Hiashi berteriak. Matanya mendelik kearah tangan Sasuke dan Hanabi yang masih bertautan. Hanabi hanya ternganga melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba marah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menahan senyum, entah karena digandeng Hanabi atau karena merasa lucu melihat reaksi panik Hiashi yang melihat keakraban putri bungsunya dengan pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun.

"Eh..tapi ayah kue mochinya..."

" Saya minta maaf soal kue mochinya Uchiha san...saya akan menyuruh pelayan kami mengantarkan kue mochi yang baru kerumah anda" kata Hiashi dengan sorot mata tajam menantang kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju, ia mengerti Hiashi tahu perasaannya pada Hanabi, karena itulah Hiashi bersikap dingin padanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tersingggung atau marah pada Hiashi. Ia mengerti sebagai seorang ayah pasti ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk puterinya. Karena itulah Sasuke akan berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia memang pemuda yang baik dan pantas bersanding dengan Hanabi.

" Baiklah...mari saya antar kedepan Uchiha san" kata Hanabi

" Saya pamit Hiashi san" kata Sasuke, Hiashi hanya mengangguk hormat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut melihat putri bungsunya mengantarkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

###

Hiashi berjalan dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut menjelang makan malam. Ia terkejut begitu melihat Hinata ikut duduk bersama Hanabi dimeja makan.

" Hinata..? apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa memaksakan diri?makanlah ditempat tidur" bujuk Hiashi cemas.

"Tak apa ayah... Kiba kun dan shIno kun menjenguk Hinata tadi sore...mereka membawa banyak sekali buah-buahan...rasanya segar sekali..sekarang Hinata sudah merasa lebih baik" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hiashi menghembuskan nafas lega, ia dapat melihat Hinata sudah tak sepucat tadi pagi.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Selesai makan Hiashi menyuruh Hinata ikut keruangannya. Sekarang ini Hiashi hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata yang menunduk dihadapannya.

" Hinata, aku masih ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengajukan diri untuk pergi ke Roppan, apakah kau masih ingin kesana?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata mendongak menatap ayahnya. Sorot mata Hinata penuh harap.

" Ya ayah...Hinata ingin sekali kesana" jawab Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Melihat sorot mata Hinata, Hiashi pun semakin mantap mengijinkan Hinata pergi.

" Baiklah ayah izinkan..." kata Hiashi sambi tersenyum.

" Benarkah ayah?"tanya Hinata tak percaya. Hiashi hanya mengangguk. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Hiashi terkejut, betapa tersiksanya Hinata saat ini dikonoha. Itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan Naruto uzumaki. Hiashi sendiri tak habis pikir kenapa ada pemuda yang bisa menolak Hinata. Putrinya begitu menarik, bahkan setiap tahun Hiashi selalu sibuk menolak pinangan dari banyak keluarga yang ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai istri untuk putra mereka.

" Kalau begitu Hinata kekamar dulu ayah" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hiashi ikut tersenyum melihat ia bisa meringankan beban Hinata sedikit.

" Hinata" panggil Hiashi ketika Hinata membuka pintu ruangannya, "Suatu saat nanti Naruto Namikaze pasti akan menyesal karena tidak memilihmu" lanjut Hiashi. Sesaat Hiashi melihat raut muka Hinata yang terkejut, lalu kemudian Hinata hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

###

Hinata sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa ke Roppan. Besok pagi ia akan berangkat ke Roppan bersama rombongan hyuga yang lain.

Ayahnya sudah memastikan bahwa mereka akan menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta kuda. Ayahnya tidak mengijinkan Hinata melakukan perjalanan dengan berjalan ataupun perjalanan ala shinnobi. Ayahnya bilang wajahnya masih pucat, ia tak ingin Hinata sakit karena kelelahan.

Hinata tentu saja tidak membantah, kehamilannya membuat ia mudah lelah. Ia tentu saja tak ingin mempersulit kehamilannya.

" Hinata nee-sama" tiba-tiba Hinata medengar suara Hanabi memanggil dari luar

" Ada apa Hanabi chan?" sahut Hinata

" Ini ada tamu ingin menjenguk" jawab Hinata. Hinata menaikkan alisnya. ShIno dan Kiba langsung menjenguknya 3 hari lalu ketika mendengar Hinata sakit, sedangkan Ino dan Chouji menjenguk Hinata hari berikutnya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru menitipkan salam, Shikamaru sedang ada urusan di sunagakure. Hinata menebak-nebak kira- kira siapa yang menjenguknya. Ia tak begitu akrab dengan shInobi lain.

" Antar ke gazebo belakang saja Hanabi chan" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Baik nee-sama"

###

Hinata berjalan menuju gazebo belakang rumahnya. Ia telah mengepak semua barang-barangnya yang akan dibawanya besok pagi. Di rappon nanti Hinata berjanji akan memulai hidup baru bersama anaknya. Sekarang ia bukan pewaris ketua klan, ia tidak akan diawasi seketat dulu.

Hinata terpaku melihat seseorang yang menunggunya di gazebo.

" Naruto- kun" Hinata bergumam pelan.

Naruto tampak kikuk melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya. Sekarang ketika Hinata duduk diam dihadapannya, suasananya benar-benar canggung. Naruto bingung ingin memulai percakapannya darimana. Sementara Hinata kembali teringat terakhir kali ia berbicara dengan Naruto, kata-kata Naruto yang menyakitkan kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Padahal ingatan itulah yang ingin ia lupakan. Hinata berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari Naruto.

"Ng...aku dengar dari Sasuke kau sakit" kata Naruto mengawali percakapan. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk. Rasanya Hinata tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto. Ia masih ingat ingat wajah dingin Naruto ketika mengusirnya dari apartemen Naruto.

" Ini aku bawakan ramuan herbal...katanya baik untuk er...kondisimu" lanjut Naruto ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Suasana kembali hening. Naruto baru pertamakali ini tidak bisa berkata-kata banyak, padahal ia tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Sementara Hinata sudah memutuskan hanya akan mendengarkan apa yang akan pemuda itu katakan. Sekarang prioritasnya adalah anak yang dikandungnya. Ia tak ingin stress, itu akan membahayakan bayi yang dikandungnya. Hinata mendengar Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras-keras.

" Dengar Hinata...bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin?" tanya Naruto gugup, Hinata tau masalah yang dimaksud adalah anak mereka.

" Aku tahu bahwa aku kasar sekali waktu itu, aku panik Hinata...kumohon mengertilah...baru satu bulan aku diumumkan akan menjadi pengganti baa-chan, orang-orang desa juga baru menerimaku, lalu saat kau datang waktu itu aku sedang bersiap-siap pergi kencan dengan Sakura-chan...aku benar-benar panik...aku mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan" Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia mengamati raut muka Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, raut mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Hinata kumohon katakan sesuatu..." kata Naruto memohon, setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu Hinata tak juga bersuara.

" Apa anda sudah selesai bicara Namikaze-san?" jawab Hinata datar, kini Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto datar sedatar wajahnya. Sepertinya latihan sebagai calon pemimpin klan hyuga berguna juga digunakan saat ini.

Naruto tersentak mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan Namikaze-san

"Hinata..." kata Naruto memohon

" Dengar Namikaze san...angin malam tidak baik untuk wanita hamil...bagaimana kalau kau bicara langsung keintinya saja" kata Hinata tegas. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata, gadis manis, lemah lembut dan pemaaf, bisa sedingin ini pada orang yang dicintainya. Naruto yakin, ia pasti telah menorehkan luka yang amat dalam jika Hinata sampai bersikap seperti ini.

" Aku ingin minta tolong..." Naruto ragu-ragu, " jika kau ketahuan hamil...bisakah kau merahasiakan bahwa ayah anak itu adalah aku" lanjut Naruto. Seketika Naruto bisa melihat wajah Hinata memucat.

" Aku akan membantu kau membiayai anak itu tentu, aku juga akan melindungi kalian jika ada tetua hyuga atau orang lain mengganggu kalian" kata Naruto cepat-cepat.

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya Naruto terdiam. Sementara Hinata sibuk menenangkan diri agar air matanya tidak jatuh dihadapan ayah anaknya ini.

" Namikaze san terimakasih telah menawarkan uang atau pun perlindungan" kata Hinata datar, "tapi maaf saya tidak bisa menerimanya" lanjut Hinata. Hinata bisa melihat raut muka Naruto yang terkejut.

" Saya memang bukan calon pemimpin klan hyuga, namun bukan berarti saya tidak punya uang. Saya jamin anak ini tidak akan kekurangan soal materi. Dan masalah perlindungan...anda tenang saja, saya tidak akan diawasi seketat dulu karena saya bukan lagi seorang calon pemimpin hyuga. Ya...mungkin akan ada masalah karena saya hamil diusia 17 tahun dan tidak punya suami, tapi saya akan mencari jalan keluar sendiri" Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hinata..." Naruto memohon, ia juga merasa bersalah jika menghamili seseorang lalu lari dari tanggung jawab begitu saja. Jika Hinata mengijinkan ia membantunya, maka rasa bersalah Naruto tentu akan jauh berkurang.

" Sekarang sudah malam Namikaze san, sebaiknya anda pulang, saya perlu istirahat yang cukup" kata Hinata dingin seakan-akan Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengar nada memohon ketika Naruto memanggil namanya. Hinata berdiri untuk mengantar Naruto ke gerbang depan. Naruto ingin sekali membujuk Hinata, namun sekarang ini Hinata sepertinya sedang tidak bisa dibujuk. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi ia akan berkunjung untuk membujuk Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan kearah gerbang kediaman hyuga dalam diam.

" Hinata..." panggil Naruto ketika mereka sudah didepan gerbang, "bisakah paling tidak kita tetap menjadi teman?, panggil aku Naruto seperti biasa, rasanya aku sudah tua sekali saat kau memanggilku dengan Namikaze san " kata Naruto sambil memaksakan senyum. Ia melihat raut wajah Hinata tak berubah sedikit pun.

" Hari sudah malam Namikaze san sebaiknya anda pulang" kata Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah. Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan gontai kearah apartemennya.

'mungkin suatu saat jika luka ini sudah sembuh...kita bisa berteman lagi Naruto kun...untuk sekarang aku tak sanggup...karena melihat wajahmu saja, rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkan' setelah melihat punggung Naruto menghilang di tikungan, Hinata baru bisa meneteskan airmatanya.

####

####

####

hai hai hai berjumpa lag dengan gw disini

nih gw update lagi...soalnya emang crita ini udah ampe chapter 8

setelah gw pikir2 kayaknya chapter 1 mpe 8 tu cuma prolog deh coz romancenya baru mw gw buat di chapter 9 *digebukin pembaca*

makasih yg udah pada review ya

and tell me what do you think bout this chapter

oy oy 1 lagi yang ketinggalan ada yang punya nama bgs gak bwt anaknya hinata...gw g terlalu yakin ma nama pilihan gw, kali aja readers skalian punya nama unik, nanti kalo ada yang cocok gw pake ok ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Udara di Roppan memang sangat bagus untuk kesehatannya. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Untuk usia orang hamil, kandungan Hinata memang sangat besar. Tenaga medis di Roppan mengatakan bahwa bayi Hinata kembar. Hinata benar-benar tak sabar menunggu buah hatinya lahir kedunia.

Hinata mengelus perutnya pelan. Ia kembali mengingat teman-temannya di konoha. Keadaan hamil memang membuat hormon Hinata tak menentu. Apalagi Sekarang ini ia sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu kelahiran bayinya yang segera lahir. Ia tentu menginginkan dukungan orang-orang terdekat untuk melalui kecemasan dan ketakutan ketika ia melahirkan kelak. Namun apa daya, bahkan yang mengetahui kehamilan Hinata hanya Sasuke dan dokter Natsumi, oh ya Hinata sampai lupa, ada satu lagi orang yang tahu kehamilan Hinata, Naruto, ayah bayinya. Tapi Hinata tentu tidak mengharapkan Naruto mendampinginya ketika melahirkan. Mengakui ini anaknya saja, Naruto tidak mau.

Hinata menghela nafas, memikirkan Naruto Hinata jadi ingat bahwa Naruto sudah diangkat menjadi hokage hampir 3 bulan yang lalu. Naruto pasti sekarang bahagia, ia mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Mulai dari tittle hokage, pengakuan orang-orang desa, dan tentu saja cinta sakura.

Mengingat sakura, Hinata kembali menenangkan diri. Jika Naruto dan sakura menikah lalu punya anak, tentu saja Naruto akan senang hati mengakui anak itu. Naruto juga pasti akan menunggui dan memberikan dukungan ketika sakura melahirkan. Naruto akan mengajari anak-anak mereka melempar shuriken, mengajarkan mereka rasengan, membela mereka jika seseorang ingin mencelakai mereka.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia takut masa depan anak-anaknya kelak. Apa ada yang akan memandang sebelah mata pada anak-anaknya karena mereka lahir diluar nikah?. Apa tetua Hyuga akan menghukumnya beserta anak-anaknya?, Apa anak-anaknya akan menanyakan dimana ayah mereka? Lalu apa yang harus Hinata katakan?, Memikirkan itu semua Hinata kepala Hinata semakin berdenyut-denyut.

Ia merasa bayi-bayi diperutnya menendang-nendang keras. Hinata meringis menahan sakit. Tak biasanya mereka menendang sekeras ini. Tenaga medis Roppan memperkirakan kelahiran anak-anaknya 2 minggu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata seperti merasakan kontraksi.

" Hinata sama saatnya sarapan" Hinata mendengar pelayan memanggilnya untuk sarapan. Hinata bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat pelayan itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya untuk membantu ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tapi entah kenapa seketika ia melhat wajah pelayan itu pucat.

" hi...hi...Hinata sama" katanya bergetar sambil menunjukan bagian bawah tubuh Hinata. Hinata kebingungan, namun ketika ia melihat ke arah bawah kimononya yang basah , ia kembali menatap pelayan itu ketakutan.

" PANGGIL TENAGA MEDIS...HINATA SAMA AKAN MELAHIRKAN..." teriak pelayan itu panik. Beberapa pelayan membantu Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka membantu menenangkan Hinata agar tidak panik. Hinata ketakutan. Belum pernah ia ketakutan seperti ini.

###

Naruto melirik kertas-kertas yang harus di bacanya pagi itu. Paling tidak setumpuk dokumen ini harus segera diselesaikannya hari ini. Biasanya Naruto tidak akan terlalu pusing melihat dokumen-dokumen ini, bahkan kemarin dokumen yang harus Naruto urus dua kali lebih banyak dari ini. Namun entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak tenang pagi ini. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Hyuga Hinata. Nama itu terus menerus berputar-putar dalam kepala Naruto. Padahal Naruto sudah mati-matian untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan bekerja tanpa henti, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Naruto kembali teringat peristiwa sekitar 7 bulan yang lalu. Setelah ia menjenguk Hinata malam itu, Naruto membiarkan Hinata tenang sejenak. Ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Hinata 1 atau 2 minggu kemudian, ia ingin kembali menawarkan bantuan untuk membiayai dan memberikan perlindungan pada Hinata dan anak yang dikandungnya. Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah telah mengacaukan masa depan Hinata.

Naruto tidak menyangka setelah 2 minggu ia membiarkan Hinata tenang, saat ia berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuga, penjaga mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah pergi untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga Hyuga. Naruto sempat menanyakan kemana Hinata pergi, namun penjaga menolak memberitahukannya pada Naruto. Mereka mengatakan bahwa itu urusan keluarga Hyuga, jika ia teman Hinata, maka ia pasti dipamiti oleh Hinata ketika Hinata akan pergi.

Naruto benar-benar panik. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Hinata bisa sampai mengambil keputusan sejauh itu. Rasa bersalah, lega, cemas dan takut bercampur jadi satu. Karena itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temannya yang kira-kira akrab dengan Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya melihat Ino sedang bersiap makan takoyaki bersama sakura dipinggir jalan. Saat Naruto bertanya tentang keberadaan Hinata, Ino hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ino menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah dipamiti, Cuma tidak hadir untuk mengantar Hinata pergi. Mendengar itu tidak hanya Naruto yang kaget, sakura juga kaget karena Hinata tak pamit padanya. Naruto masih ingat reaksi Ino saat mendengar kekagetan keduanya, Ino mengatakan 'bagaimana kalau kita menghentikan kepura-puraan ini. Naruto, kau tahu Hinata menyukaimu kan? Aku tahu aku tak berhak memaksamu menyukai Hinata, namun melihatmu bersama sakura tentu akan menyakiti Hinata. Apalagi kau bersikap sangat dingin padanya. Kau tahu Hinata tak salah apapun, jadi mengapa kau begitu membencinya? Jadi biarkan Hinata membuka lembaran baru ditempat yang lain, mungkin suatu saat nanti jika Hinata kembali, dia bisa melihatmu bersama sakura tanpa merasakan sakit hati'.

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, Naruto dan sakura hanya diam. Ino pergi tanpa memakan takoyakinya, ia beralasan kehilangan nafsu makan.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, rasa gelisahnya semakin bertambah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

" Masuk" sahut Naruto.

Naruto melihat Kiba dan Shikamaru masuk bersama 3 anak didik Kiba.

" Bagaimana misinya?" tanya Naruto ramah pada Kiba dan anak didiknya.

" Baik hokage sama, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Kami akan menyerahkan laporan resminya besok" jawab bocah berambut hitam jabrik senang. Naruto bisa melihat wajah bahagia murid-murid Kiba yang berhasil menjalankan misi keluar desa untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto melirik Kiba, wajah Kiba datar-datar saja. Naruto tahu Kiba masih menyalahkannya atas kepergian Hinata. Ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata pergi karena Naruto pamer hubungannya dengan sakura. Padahal Naruto hanya pergi kencan 1 kali dengan sakura, itu pun sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sekarang hubungan Naruto dan Kiba tak seakrab dulu. Kiba sering menghindarinya, jarang menemuinya jika tidak ada kepentingan yang mendesak.

" Apa ada peristiwa penting yang harus kuketahui?" tanya Naruto lagi. Naruto melihat ketiga bocah itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat misi mereka.

" Tidak ada hokage sama" kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

" Baiklah kalau tidak ada kalian boleh pergi" kata Naruto berat. Ia merindukan Kiba yang dulu. Cara Kiba memanggil 'hokage sama' padanya membuatnya seperti baru mengenal Kiba. Kiba dan murid-muridnya pun keluar dari ruangannya. Sekarang Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru.

" Ada masalah apa Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya pada penasehatnya.

" Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya ingin mengajukan izin keluar desa" kata Shikamaru santai

"Eh...kau mau izin?" tanya Naruto panik, " kau kan belum 3 bulan jadi penasehatku?kenapa kau minta izin?, TIDAK BOLEH!" tolak Naruto.

"Ini urusan pribadi dan sangat mendadak. Aku tidak bisa menunda atau mengabaikan masalah ini" kata Shikamaru.

"Eh...apa masalahnya parah sekali?, tapi masa tidak bisa ditunda?kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan nasibku?" rajuk Naruto," lagipula apa sih urusan yang lebih penting dari pada membantuku mengurus desa" lanjut Naruto. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan.

" Temari hamil" kata Shikamaru

" Hah...waaaah... temari hamil ya, sepertinya 6 bulan lalu ketika ia berkunjung ke desa, dia baik-baik saja" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, " astaga Shikamaru...jika 6 bulan lalu temari belum hamil berarti sekarang hamilnya kan belum terlalu besar, jangan menengok sekarang...nanti saja kalau sudah lahir...aku juga pasti akan menengok...kita tengok sama-sama saja" kata Naruto semangat. Mendengar komentar Naruto Shikamaru hanya menepuk dahinya.

" Naruto, temari itu hamil anakku!" sahut Shikamaru gemas.

" Wah... sela...APA? HAMIL ANAKMU?" Naruto membelalakan matanya.

" Ya... tadi pagi aku mendapatkan surat dari kazekage, sebenarnya temari sudah tahu ia hamil sejak usia kandungannya 3 bulan. Tapi ia tidak mau memberitahuku. Surat kazekage saja dikirim tanpa sepengetahuan temari, makanya aku akan ke suna untuk bertanggung jawab" kata Shikamaru

"Oh..." peristiwa yang dialami Shikamaru mirip sekali dengan peristiwa yang dialaminya. Ia merasa tersindir mendengar Shikamaru menyinggung kata tanggung jawab.

"Apa ibumu sudah tahu?" tanya Naruto pelan

" Ya...ibuku yang pertama membaca surat itu. Kazekage mengirim surat resmi, dan itu ditujukan pada pemimpin klan nara. Tentu saja ibuku khawatir melihat surat seperti itu. Saat ia membukanya ia langsung mencariku sambil berteriak-teriak senang. Ia mengatakan ia senang akhirnya ada wanita yang mau hamil anakku" kata Shikamaru sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat tingkah ibunya. "Bahkan sore ini ia berencana akan shopping perlengkapan bayi." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia kira ibunya akan mengamuk setelah tahu Shikamaru menghamili gadis diluar ikatan pernikahan. Apalagi gadis yang dihamilinya merupakan kakak kazekage.

" Oh... begitu baiklah aku izinkan, selamat Shikamaru, semoga urusanmu disana lancar" kata Naruto pelan. Setelah Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto kembali berpikir jika ibunya masih hidup apakah ibunya juga akan senang jika mengetahui Naruto menghamili gadis diluar nikah. Jika ibunya masih hidup, apa yang akan ibunya lakukan jika Naruto lari dari tanggung jawab seperti ini. Naruto menjambak rambutnya keras-keras, mendengar apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan membuat kegelisahan yang tadi ia rasakan menjadi berkali-kali lipat sekarang.

####

" Selamat Hinata sama...bayi anda keduanya laki-laki, semua sehat" kata tenaga medis yang membantu persalinan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua bayinya sehat dan lucu-lucu.

" Anda harus memberikan nama Hinata sama" kata pelayan yang menggendong anak bungsunya. Sementara Hinata menggendong anak sulungnya.

Hinata menatap anak sulungnya lembut. ia sungguh lucu. Anak sulungnya sungguh pendiam, ia hanya menangis ketika dilahirkan. Ia hanya merengek sedikit jika merasa tidak nyaman. Anak sulung Hinata mempunyai rambut blonde seperti ayahnya, kulitnya juga kecoklatan seperti ayahnya. Ia mewarisi mata byakugan dan bibir tipis Hinata. Berbeda dengan adik kembarnya,adik kembarnya juga mewarisi rambut blonde Naruto beserta mata birunya. Warisan Hinata yang dimiliki oleh sang adik hanya kulit putih serta bibir tipisnya. Mereka berdua memang kembar fraternal, tetapi mereka sangat mirip.

Hinata tersenyum senang, ia belum pernah sebahagia ini. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anak-anaknya bahagia. Jika perlu, ia akan mengorbankan kebahagianya agar anak-anak bahagia.

" Hinata sama...anda belum memberikan nama untuk mereka" kata pelayan mengingatkan melihat Hinata terpaku menatap putra-putranya.

" Arata..., nama anak tertuaku Arata Hyuga, sedangkan nama adiknya Kanata, Kanata Hyuga" kata Hinata pelan, ia masih kelelahan setelah melahirkan. Para pelayan di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak berani menanyakan kenapa bayi-bayi itu tidak menggunakan nama belakang ayah mereka.

Hinata melihat Arata merengek, Hinata membelai-belai kepala Arata yang baru ditumbuhi rambut blonde tipis.

" Sepertinya ia haus Hinata sama" kata pelayan melongok ke arah Arata. Melihat Hinata ragu dan bingung untuk menyusui tenaga medis dari Roppan membantu Hinata sambil memberikan instruksi pada Hinata bagaimana cara menyusui.

Hinata melihat Arata menyusu dengan rakusnya. Ia tersenyum. Suatu saat Arata pasti akan menjadi shInobi yang kuat. Sekarang saja Hinata bisa merasakan kuatnya Arata menyusu pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil.

####

Hei hei hei smw...

Ni chapter 6 keluar lg...

Makasih bwt Ayzhar and Rae Rim yang udah usul nama ya...maaf nama yang kalian usulkan ga bisa dipake coz gw nyari nama yang akhir suku katanya 'ta', sama kaya ibunya hinata gt

makasih jg udah pada review, berkat review kalian gw jd tahu apa pikiran kalian pas mbaca fic gw...

bwt yang tanya ini fic happy or sad ending gw blm memutuskan coz gw lg asik-asik nulis chapter2, baru mpe chapter 11

waktu kecil emang punya cita-cita jadi penulis, nah...ni fic gw, gw anggap sebagai latihan nulis aja gt...

jadi kalo kalian ada yang mau kasih kritik ato saran...silahkan bgt ngereview or pm gw...

so jngan lupa review ya...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Arata...Kanata..." Hinata mengitari taman belakang penginapan lotus yang dikelolanya itu. Sekarang ini ia tengah sibuk mencari kedua putranya yang sudah berusia 4 tahun. Setiap pagi bukannya sarapan, kedua putranya itu malah hobi bermain ninja-ninjaan. Hal itu berawal sejak mereka berusia 3 tahun. Mereka menangkap basah kaa chan mereka tengah berlatih di tanah lapang dekat kebun belakang penginapan. Setelah itu mereka terobsesi ingin menjadi ninja. Mendengar keinginan anak-anaknya Hinata hanya mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

" Kaa chan..." bocah berusia 4 tahun berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata khas hyuuga pun berlari memeluknya. Hinata membalas pelukan dan membelai kepalanya sayang. Hinata baru menyadari tubuh anaknya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kenapa Arata sayang, hm? Dimana adikmu?" tanya Hinata lembut

"Ayo kaa chan ikut aku..." kata Arata seraya menarik tangan kaa channya untuk mengikutinya. Hinata berjalan menurut saja. Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat anak bungsunya yang ia cari-cari sedang berada di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Raut muka anak itu ketakutan. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa turun. Hinata sebenarnya ingin tertawa saat itu juga, tapi melihat raut muka Arata dan Kanata yang begitu ketakutan ia jadi tak tega.

"Kaa chan..." teriak Kanata senang melihat Kaa channya datang. Ia mengusap air mata yang bahkan sudah membasahi bajunya. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata Hinata melepas tangan Arata dan segera menurunkan Kanata dari pohon.

"Nah sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka mata...lihat kita sudah dibawah sekarang" kata Hinata melihat Kanata menutup mata rapat-rapat dan tak mau membukanya sebelum sampai diatas tanah. Hinata terkikik melihat Kanata membuka matanya takut-takut. Anak-anaknya memang lucu-lucu.

"Makacih kaa chan" kata Kanata cadel. Kanata masih berusaha mengelap bekas-bekas airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata menurunkan Kanata dari gendongannya agar ia bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Kenapa latihan sepagi ini?, apalagi sendirian, kan sudah kaa chan bilang latihannya harus ditemani kaa chan atau bibi ginko!" ucap Hinata tegas sambil berkacak pinggang. Arata dan Kanata hanya menundukkan kepala sambil saling melirik takut-takut. Melihat tingkah anak-anaknya itu Hinata menahan senyum. Kini Hinata berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan kedua putranya.

" Lain kali kalo mau latihan bilang sama kaa chan atau bibi ginko ya..."kata Hinata sambil mengelus kedua putranya, " kalau tidak bilang nanti kaa chan sedih...kaa chan kan ingin latihan juga sama Arata...sama Kanata juga..." kata Hinata sambil memasang tampang sedih. Melihat raut wajah kaa channya, Arata dan Kanata langsung memeluk kaa chan mereka sambil menciumi pipi Hinata.

" Jangan cedih kaa chan..."rengek Kanata, sekarang mata biru Kanata sudah berkaca-kaca, takut kaa channya sedih.

" Iya kaa chan...becok kalo mau latihan kita ajak deh..." kata Arata sambil mencium pipi kanan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan, anak-anaknya ini memang tak mau membuat kaa channya sedih. Arata sebagai anak tertua memang lebih bertanggung jawab, sedangkan Kanata sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, tukang bikin onar. Hinata sudah memasukkan mereka berdua kesekolah, sekolah itu bukan untuk shinobi tentu saja. Sekolah Arata dan Kanata sekarang adalah sekolah untuk anak usia 4 sampai 6 tahun. Mereka diajari berhitung, membaca dan menulis.

"Ya sudah...sekarang kalian mandi, lalu sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah, hm?" kata Hinata. Arata dan Kanata tidak menjawab Hinata, mereka malah berlomba lari ke kamar mandi. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu mereka berdua. Bertahun-tahun Hinata hidup bersama Arata dan Kanata, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memberikan begitu banyak cinta pada anak-anaknya dan anak-anaknya juga membalas rasa cintanya dengan begitu besar. Baru kali ini Hinata merasakan cinta yang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hampir seluruh hidupnya ia memberikan banyak cinta, ayahnya, adiknya dan ayah anak-anaknya. Namun cinta Hinata seperti angin lalu untuk mereka. Sekarang ketika Hinata merasakan cintanya terbalas. Ia tak akan mampu kehilangan itu. Bagi Hinata, kebahagiaan Arata dan Kanata adalah hidupnya.

###

Hinata sibuk menata sarapan di gazebo belakang. Ia memang lebih suka makan di gazebo belakang daripada di ruang makan. Ia juga mengawasi dan membantu pelayan-pelayan untuk masak makanan yang akan Arata dan Kanata makan. Hinata tak mau jika sampai anak-anaknya kekurangan nutrisi.

'Sekarang tinggal menunggu Arata dan Kanata' kata Hinata dalam hati. Anak-anaknya memang tidak mau dibantu memakai baju oleh Hinata. Mereka beralasan ninja harus bisa memakai baju sendiri, Hinata hanya senyum-senyum mendengarnya. Jadi ia meninggalkan anak-anaknya setelah mandi untuk ganti baju dikamar. Sebenarnya Anak-anaknya juga tak ingin dibantu mandi, namun jika tidak diawasi mereka akan main air seharian.

"Kaa chan..."terdengar suara Kanata dan Arata memangilnya bebarengan.

" Ayo sini...nanti makanannya keburu dingin, kan kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi sekolah" kata Hinata riang.

Hinata melihat anak-anaknya makan dengan lahap. Ia tersenyum senang.

"eh kenapa tadi Kanata bisa diatas pohon seperti itu?" tanya Hinata mengawali percakapan.

"Kaa chan kan bica jalan di pohon telus lompat-lompat dipohon, jadi Kanata coba deh" celoteh Kanata riang.

"Tapi Kanata ga bica tulun " sahut Arata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

" Bialin yang penting udah bica naik, dalipada alata nii chan, ga bisa naik pohon bu...kalo aku, nanti tulunnya kaa chan yang ajalin ya..."rengek Kanata manja, Arata hanya manyun gara-gara diejek tidak bisa naik pohon. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika salah satu anaknya jatuh dari pohon. Mungkin ia akan menangis ketakutan atau pingsan jika melihat anaknya terluka jatuh dari pohon.

ia kembali teringat surat ayahnya yang datang kemarin sore. Ayahnya memintanya pulang ke sudah 4,5 tahun Hinata tak pulang ke konoha. Ia tidak merasa perlu menghindari Naruto lagi sekarang ini. Toh terakhir kali ia bicara dengan Naruto, Naruto sudah memutuskan dimana ia berdiri dikehidupan arata dan Kanata. Sekarang ini, Ia Cuma berat meninggalkan Arata dan Kanata. Dulu ketika ayahnya memintanya pulang, Hinata beralasan manajemen hotel masih perlu banyak perbaikan, sehingga tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Namun alasan itu tentu tidak bisa lagi ia gunakan, karena hotel mereka sekarang adalah salah satu hotel terkemuka di Roppan. Selain itu restourant yang Hinata dirikan juga menjadi restourant yang terkenal, masakannya bahkan terdengar sampai luar Roppan. Hinata bingung bagaimana menjawab surat ayahnya. Ia masih berat meninggalkan anak-anak yang menurutnya masih kecil.

###

" Apa masih ada pekerjaan lain Naruto kun?" tanya gadis cantik yang luar biasa ramping dihadapan Naruto. Naruto memijit dahinya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia ganti sekertaris tahun ini. Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru menyeringai dari belakang sekertarisnya.

"Tak ada, kau boleh pergi" kata Naruto ketus. Sekertaris Naruto mengabaikan nada ketus Naruto dan memberikan Naruto kedipan mata sebelum ia pergi. Naruto memberikan lirikan tajam melihat seringaian Shikamaru makin lebar.

"Kau senang ya melihatku menderita?" tanya Naruto sarkatis.

" Tidak, aku senang melihat temanku punya banyak penggemar" jawab Shikamaru santai. " oh ya aku mau izin keluar desa lagi" kata Shikamaru. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

" Bukannya 2 minggu yang lalu kau baru izin ke suna?" tanya Naruto.

" Hikari demam...aku menerima pesan pagi ini dari Temari. Katanya Hikari terus mengigau minta ayahnya" kata Shikamaru.

" Sakit?sakit apa?"

" Hanya demam biasa, sepertinya diam-diam ia bermain hujan" kata Shikamaru, "kaa chanku langsung menyuruhku ke suna, ia tidak ingin cucunya kenapa-napa." Lanjut Shikamaru.

" Oh...begitu, kapan kau akan mengajak Temari dan Hikari pindah kekonoha?" Naruto melirik Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya berkali-kali, tapi Temari masih belum mau menikah. Jadi ia masih berstatus penduduk suna. Jika ia ingin tinggal di konoha dalam waktu yang lama ia harus mengurus izin yang sangat merepotkan" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Oh... begitu, baiklah aku izinkan...tapi jangan lama-lama ya...kita masih banyak urusan, jika kau tidak kuat berpisah dengan Temari atau putrimu, ajak mereka kemari, aku akan membantu izinnya agar Temari bisa tinggal lumayan lama disini." Kata Naruto.

"Ya..ya...hokage sama saya mengerti" kata Shikamaru sambil memberi hormat dan berbalik ke luar ruangan.

Naruto tahu Shikamaru sangat menyayangi Hikari, ia rela bolak-balik konoha suna setiap bulan, bahkan kadang seminggu sekali jika luang, demi menengok Hikari. Naruto sering menggoda bahwa Shikamaru rela bolak-balik bukan untuk menemui Hikari tapi untuk menemui kaa channya. Shikamaru menyangkal, ia mengatakan bahwa Hikari sangat manja padanya, jika ia tidak datang sesuai jadwal maka Hikari akan sakit. Temari sebagai ibunya, tentu saja langsung mengamuk Shikamaru.

Mengingat Hikari, Naruto kembali teringat dengan Hinata. Ketika Hinata pergi, Naruto yakin cepat atau lambat Hinata pasti akan kembali. Di saat itulah Naruto yakin Hinata akan membutuhkan bantuannya. Setelah melihat bagaimana Shikamaru dan Temari, Naruto berniat melakukan hal sama dengan Hinata.

Awalnya Ia kaget begitu tahu Temari hamil anak Shikamaru. Shikamaru pun menawarkan diri untuk menikahi Temari. Temari menolak mentah-mentah lamaran Shikamaru. Ia bilang ia belum mau menikah. Akhirnya dengan diskusi yang sangat alot, Shikamaru setuju untuk tidak menikahi Temari dengan syarat Hikari harus menyandang nama nara. Temari tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Naruto ingin menawarkan hal serupa pada Hinata. Ia akan mengakui anak yang Hinata kandung, tapi hubungan mereka berdua tidak berubah. Mereka akan menjadi teman biasa. Mereka akan saling membantu untuk mengurus anak mereka. Naruto yakin Hinata akan setuju. Lagipula Hinata bukan lagi pewaris klan, jika para tetua marah, Naruto yakin bisa membujuk mereka.

Naruto bisa melihat kebahagiaan Shikamaru ketika Hikari berkunjung ke konoha bersama paman dan kaa channya. Diam-diam Naruto iri. Akankah ia bahagia jika dulu ia mau bertanggung jawab dan mengakui anak yang Hinata kandung.

Pasti berat sekali menjadi Hyuga Hinata. Gadis itu sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak akan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi malam itu sehingga ia bisa hamil. Hinata bahkan terpaksa pergi jauh dari keluarga dan teman-temannya agar tak ketahuan hamil.

Ia pernah mengutus orang untuk mencari tahu tentang Hinata di Roppan pada awal-awal Hinata pergi dari konoha. Naruto memang tak mencintai Hinata. Namun Hinata tetaplah salah satu sahabatnya. Ia tentu khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Namun shinobi yang diutus Naruto, tidak bisa melaporkan apapun pada Naruto karena kediaman Hyuga disana juga sangat ketat. Sepertinya Hiashi menunjuk beberapa orang Hyuga yang berbakat untuk menjaga Hinata disana. Sehingga utusan Naruto tidak bisa menyusup kekediaman Hyuga di Roppan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras, semakin bertambahnya umur, ia bisa melihat makin banyak gadis-gadis desa, baik shinobi maupun bukan, berlomba-lomba menggodanya. Bahkan sekertarisnya sudah ganti hampir 5 kali. Mereka Naruto pecat karena tidak bisa bekerja. Bukannya bekerja mereka malah sibuk cari perhatian pada Naruto. Sekertaris pertama tahun ini bisa sampai 7 kali dalam 1 jam menawarkan kopi, sambil mengerling genit pada Naruto. Sekertaris kedua sangat hobi menggunakan rok mini yang ketat bahkan hampir transparan, dia juga tak bisa mengurus dokumen, bukannya mengurus dokumen malah mengurus kuku-kukunya, belum yang ketiga dan keempat. Sekarang sekertaris yang kelima sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh. Kepala Naruto berdenyut-denyut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu diketuk. Naruto berdoa dalam hati semoga yang masuk bukan sekertarisnya yang menawarkan kopi atau teh atau apapun.

"Masuk" kata Naruto malas.

Naruto segera menegakkan badan ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah...Hiashi san ada masalah penting apa sampai-sampai kau datang sendiri kekantorku" tanya Naruto sopan. Latihannya saat itu sepertinya ada gunanya. Naruto bisa melihat raut muka Hiashi yang suram.

" Aku ingin kau mengganti jounin yang akan menemani misi putriku" kata Hiashi tanpa basa basi. Naruto mengernyit heran. Ia tak tahu kalau Hiashi punya masalah dengan Sasuke.

" Maaf Hiashi san, guru jounin putri anda sedang sakit, ia tidak akan mampu mengemban misi ini. Jadi saya menyuruh Sasuke Uchiha untuk menggantikannya." Jawab Naruto

" Ganti jounin yang lain, Uchiha tidak aman untuk putriku" jawab Hiashi keras kepala. Kepala Naruto yang berdenyut-denyut makin sakit sekarang.

" Hiashi san saya bisa jamin bahwa Sasuke sekarang berada dipihak konoha. Ia tidak akan membunuh putri anda ditengah misi" jawab Naruto agak kasar. Entah kenapa masih banyak orang yang meragukan kesetiaan Sasuke pada desa. Ya, hal itu wajar karena Sasuke pernah berkhianat, tapi hampir lima tahun Sasuke mengabdi untuk desa. Mengapa penduduk konoha masih ada yang belum bisa menerima. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Hiashi, sementara Hiashi bingung untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

" Dengar hokage sama, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan kesetiaan Sasuke Uchiha pada desa, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan putriku" jawab Hiashi.

"putri anda akan aman Hiashi san, saya bisa jamin. Sasuke ninja yang kuat. Saya yakin dia bisa melindungi putri anda" jawab Naruto mantap. Hiashi berang. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang lambat berpikir ini bisa jadi hokage. Sepertinya Hiashi harus menggunakan cara langsung.

" Hokage sama, yang saya maksud adalah, bagaimana jika putri saya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh orang yang belum menikah bersama Uchiha san" kata Hiashi lugas. Naruto diam beberapa saat untuk mencerna perkataan Hiashi. Ia membelalakan matanya begitu tahu apa yang Hiashi maksud.

" Tap...sasu...dia..." Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

" Bagaimana hokage sama?apa jouninnya bisa diganti?" tanya Hiashi

"Ng...sepertinya anda salah sangka Hiashi san, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sedang tertarik wanita manapun saat ini" jawab Naruto, "jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya sahabat baiknya Hiashi san, saya pasti tahu jika Sasuke dekat dengan wanita" lanjut Naruto.

" Sahabat baik yang kau maksud hokage sama, telah menemuiku tadi malam untuk meminta ijin menikahi putri bungsuku ketika usianya menginjak 18 tahun" kata Hiashi dingin. Naruto hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia benar-benar bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia kembali melihat detail misi yang akan dijalankan hanya berdua oleh Sasuke Uchiha dan Hanabi Hyuga. Sepertinya ia harus membuat ini misi solo.

"Baiklah...sepertinya putri anda batal dalam misi ini, Sasuke bisa melakukan misi ini sendiri." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Terimakasih hokage sama...saya Cuma tidak mau putri saya hamil diluar nikah" jawab Hiashi sambil pamit.

Naruto hanya duduk terpaku, ia merasa ia masih bisa mendengar gema suara Hiashi mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

'Saya Cuma tidak mau putri saya hamil diluar nikah'

####

Heloo...semua...

Ini chapter 7 gw update...

Makasih bwt semua yang udah review...

Oh ya bwt arti anaknya hinata itu kanata = far away kalo arata = new/fresh *baru aja googling hehe* pas milih nama gw jg ga tau artinya.

Tu nama gw ambil dari anime kesukaan gw, kanata gw ambil dr ufo baby, kalo arata gw ambil dr anime chihayafuru.

And... kalo pertanyaan2 lain di review sori ga bisa gw jawab. Kalo gw jawab nanti ga seru lagi bc ni fic hehehe.

Pokoknya makasih bwt smw yang udah dukung fic ini.

Jangan lupa review ya, menerima saran dan kritik kok...gw kan baik hati *ceilah muji diri sendiri* jadi gak bakal marah kalo di kritik. sapa tahu kritik kalian bikin ni fic tambah bgs.

Kalo mw kasih saran jg boleh bgt.

Ok...sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Jangan lupa review ya


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke menyesap teh khas keluarga Hyuga pelan.

" Baik saya setuju dengan syarat para tetua Hiashi san, haruskah saya memangggil anda ayah mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hiashi. Sasuke hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda, tetapi sepertinya Hiashi mengira ia serius. Wajah Hiashi memucat.

"Tidak perlu, kau boleh memanggilku ayah jika kau sudah resmi menjadi menantuku. Lagipula aku tak akan mengijinkan kau menikah dengan Hanabi selama Hinata belum menikah. Hanabi tidak boleh melangkahi kakaknya" jawab Hiashi ketus. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kapan acara pertunangan bisa dilaksanakan Hiashi san?" tanya Sasuke sopan. Sasuke harus menjaga benar sikapnya agar calon mertuanya ini mengikhlaskan putrinya. Wajah Hiashi yang sudah pucat semakin pucat.

" KAU PIKIR PUTRIKU SUDAH CUKUP UMUR?KALAU INGIN CEPAT-CEPAT MENIKAH, SANA CARI ORANG LAIN SAJA?" amuk Hiashi, "lagi pula putriku belum tahu kalau kau adalah tunangannya, bukankah kau bilang ingin mengatakannya sendiri dengan putriku ?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

Melihat Hiashi berang Sasuke hanya diam. Heran, sampai kapan calon mertuanya ini selalu saja menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak senang dan berbicara padanya seolah ia adalah musuh klan Hyuga. saat ia berniat mendekati Hanabi, ada saja alasan Hiashi untuk menjauhkan Hanabi dari Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia menggunakan mangekyo sharingan. Tapi tentu saja itu akan ketahuan, dia kan satu-satunya pemilik sharingan. Tidak mungkin ia menyerang orang dengan mangekyo dan mengatakan orang lain yang melakukannya. Dia benar-benar di uji kesabarannya.

"Untuk sementara ini tolong rahasiakan kalau saya adalah tunangannya, saya ingin Hanabi menerima saya sebagai seorang pria terlebih dahulu. Selama ini hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Saya ingin kami lebih akrab sebelum memberitahukan bahwa saya adalah tunangannya." Kata Sasuke

"Baiklah...tapi jika akhirnya Hanabi tidak menyutujui pertunangan ini, aku akan membantu Hanabi untuk lepas dari pertunangan ini, walaupun aku harus melawan tetua, aku akan pastikan Hanabi tidak terjerat dengan pertunangan yang tidak ia inginkan, jadi uchiha...sepertinya kau harus berusaha dengan keras, karena seingatku minggu lalu Hanabi masih memanggilmu dengan sebutan paman" kata Hiashi sambil menyeringai. Sasuke hanya menahan kesal. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala calon mertuanya itu.

"Saya akan berusaha Hiashi san" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ala Sai, si kapten anbu. Ia tak akan mundur Cuma gara-gara calon mertua sialan seperti ini.

"Oh ya... bukankah misimu besok tempatnya dekat dengan Roppan kan?"tanya Hiashi

"Ya Hiashi san, memangnya kenapa?apa Hinata nee sama ada masalah disana?" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Hiashi.

"Tidak...tidak...aku mengirimi surat sebulan yang lalu dan memintanya untuk pulang. Kemarin sore utusan dari Roppan pulang untuk melaporkan keuangan dan keadaan bisnis di Roppan, ia mengatakan Hinata tak menitipi surat balasan untukku" jawab Hiashi datar, tapi untuk orang yang sering menyembunyikan emosinya, Sasuke tahu Hiashi sangat kecewa.

" Saya akan mencoba menengoknya Hiashi san, saya akan membantu Hinata nee sama jika dia memerlukan bantuan. Anda jangan khawatir semua akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke meyakinkan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tidak pulang untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Sekarang Sasuke yakin calon keponakannya pasti sudah berusia sekitar 4 tahun. Walaupun tidak disuruh Sasuke memang berniat mampir untuk menengok Hinata. Ia tahu diam-diam bukan hanya Hiashi yang risau karena bertahun-tahun Hinata tak pulang, Hanabi juga cemas karena Hinata tak pulang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

" Uchiha san..."panggil Hiashi

"Ya..."sahut Sasuke sambil menatap raut muka Hiashi yang belum pernah seserius ini kecuali ketika ia meminta Hanabi dari Hiashi untuk diperistri.

" Bisakah kau katakan pada Hinata bahwa aku sakit keras?, katakan pada Hinata bahwa aku menginginkan Hinata ada disampingku" kata Hiashi, kini suara Hiashi pelan tidak seperti biasanya ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke, tajam.

"Baiklah Hiashi san" kata Sasuke menyanggupi. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Hinata akan menghindar lagi. Jika Hinata tidak mau pulang kali ini, Sasuke yakin Hiashi lah yang akan menjemput Hinata sendiri. Sasuke tahu Hiashi sangat merindukan anaknya.

####

Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri menatap kedua anaknya serius mengejakan PR mewarnai.

"Itu kok gambalnya gelap banget?" protes Kanata meliat gambar kakaknya.

" Ini lagi ujan deles" jawab Arata simpel

"Telus yang itu item-item apa?" Kanata menunjuk noda hitam di gambar Arata

" Itu pelahu...gambalku ini pantai, tapi lagi ujan deles jadi pelahunya ga kliatan, telus ini lumah, ini sekolah, ini lestolan, telus ini pacal ikan" kata Arata menunjuk bagian bagian hitam digambarnya.

" Pelahunya gak milip pelahu, telus ini juga pacal ikan juga ga milip pacal ikan, telus..telus..." Kanata sepertinya kehabisan kata untuk protes saking banyaknya protes yang ia ingin katakan.

"Ya gak milip dong kan lagi ujan..." sahut Arata membela diri. Melihat Kanata membuka mulut untuk mendebat Hinata memutuskan untuk menengahi.

" Hayo-hayo gak boleh bertengkar ya...sini kaa chan lihat gambarnya" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia melihat Kanata menggambar semangkok ramen tanpa sayur, Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya. Kanata benar-benar mirip ayahnya. Ia sangat menyukai ramen. Sekarang giliran gambar Arata yang Hinata periksa. Hinata ternganga, jika tidak mendengar percakapan kedua putranya tadi Hinata pasti tak tahu putra sulungnya ini menggambar apa. Gambar Arata gelap, langitnya mendung, lautnya juga biru tua, rumah, sekolah dan bangunan lain yang disebut Arata hanyalah bulatan-bulatan gelap di gambar itu. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa Arata tidak menggambar sunset saja? Bukankah Hinata sering mengajak kedua anaknya melihat sunset?. Lamunan Hinata dipecahkan oleh suara pelayan yang memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

" Ya " sahut Hinata

" Ada tamu dari konoha Hinata sama" kata pelayan itu. Hinata membeku. Setiap kali ia mendengar orang dari konoha ingin menemuinya ia selalu waspada. Ia takut ayahnya yang datang. Hinata belum siap bertemu ayahya. Apa yang harus Hinata katakan jika ayahnya tahu ia telah melahirkan anak kembar tanpa suami.

" Tolong antar tamu ke gazebo saja" jawab Hinata pelan. Ia berharap itu bukanlah teman shinobi seangkatan.

" Teman kaa chan datang?" tanya Kanata cerah.

" Ya...tapi kalian harus tetap disini, karena belum tentu yang datang orang baik, masih ingat cerita kaa chan tentang shinobi jahat yang suka menyamar?" kata Hinata pada Arata dan Kanata. Hinata bisa melihat raut muka ketakutan pada kedua anaknya. Ia merasa bersalah karena harus menakuti anaknya agar tidak keluar kamar. Jika tidak demikian, mereka akan keluar kamar dan berkeliaran. Bisa saja tamu dari konoha itu bertemu dengan anak-anaknya. Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

####

####

####

"Sasuke kun" Hinata tanpa sadar memanggil laki-laki yang sedang menunggunya sambil minum teh. Ia menengok kearah Hinata begitu mendengar namanya disebut.

" Hinata nee sama" Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Nee sama?" kata Hinata mengernyit. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan jarinya manisnya yang sudah tersemat cincin.

"Wow...aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya ini bisa terjadi secepat ini." Kata Hinata kagum. Kini ia tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Para tetua Hyuga menerimaku dengan persyaratan tertentu" kata Sasuke. " bukan persyaratan yang sulit, aku bisa menerimanya" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Hinata ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Paling tidak aku tahu Hanabi akan bahagia bersamamu" Hinata mengeluarkan pernyataan tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku" jawab Sasuke mantap. Hinata tersenyum senang, paling tidak Hanabi dan calon keponakannya nanti memiliki tempat berlindung yang kuat seperti Sasuke.

" Hiashi san sakit keras" kata Sasuke datar. Seketika itu juga Hinata membeku. " beliau minta kau pulang" kata Sasuke lagi. Hinata bingung. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan anak-anaknya, namun lebih tidak mungkin lagi ia membawa anak-anaknya ke konoha.

" Hinata sama maaf mengganggu, tapi makan malam sudah siap" kata pelayan hormat,

" Oh ya...terimakasih, tolong tambah makanannya, uchiha sama akan makan bersama kami" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

" Ayo Sasuke kun...makanan disini enak-enak lho" kata Hinata, Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar. Sementara pelayan tadi, belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia masih sambil melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

" Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran

" Ng... apa uchiha san akan makan bersama erm..."kata pelayan itu ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Melihat itu Hinata tersenyum.

" Ya...uchiha san akan makan bersama tuan muda Arata dan Kanata" kata Hinata. Melihat Hinata begitu mantap pelayan itu langsung pergi menyiapkan makan malam.

"Anakku kembar" kata Hinata ketika melihat tanda tanya diwajah Sasuke.

####

###

"Ayo sini sayang kenalan dulu sama paman Sasuke" bujuk Hinata lembut melihat kedua anaknya hanya malu malu mengintip dari balik pintu. Sasuke seperti melihat dua Naruto mini memandangnya malu-malu. Setelah Sasuke memberikan senyum, kedua kloningan Naruto itupun masuk dan duduk disamping Hinata.

" Nah Sasuke... ini yang ganteng Arata Hyuga sedangkan yang imut-imut ini Kanata Hyuga" kata Hinata memperkenalkan kedua putranya, "ayo bilang halo sama paman Sasuke...paman Sasuke ini shinobi hebat lho..."kata Hinata semangat. Sasuke melihat keduanya mengatakan halo malu-malu.

Selama makan malam Hinata mengobrolkan beberapa hal dengan Hinata. Mereka mengobrol tentang teman-teman mereka. Sasuke tidak menyinggung sama sekali soal Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat kedua anak Hinata diam-diam meliriknya ingin tahu. Roppan memang bukan desa shinobi, tidak akan ada akademi ninja disini. Mereka pasti penasaran sekali tentang shinobi, apalagi jika Hinata sering menceritakan tentang shinobi pada mereka. Ironis sekali, padahal mereka putra shinobi terkuat yang ada.

"Ayo...kalian berdua kok diam saja ?"tanya Hinata pada putranya yang kelihatan malu-malu. " paman Sasuke itu shinobi yang sangaaaaaaat kuat, kalian bisa tanya apa saja sama paman Sasuke" kata Hinata.

"paman cacuke pelnah bedalah-dalah gak paman?" akhirnya Kanata polos, Sasuke berasa Naruto versi mini bertanya padanya. Apalagi menurut Sasuke anak yang bertanya Cuma beda warna kulit dengan Naruto. Nah... Sasuke yang biasa menjawab pertanyaan seadanya kini harus menjawab dengan hati-hati, jika tidak Hinata pasti mengamuk karena anaknya dibuat nangis Sasuke.

"Mmm... pernah, tapi nggak sering-sering kok berdarahnya, kan langsung disembuhin sama dokter" kata Sasuke sambil berharap ia menggunakan bahasa yang benar.

"Paman cacuke ajalin lempal kunia dong" kata Arata malu-malu. Sementara Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud kunia.

" Kunai Arata sayang, bukan kunia..." kata Hinata halus. Sementara Arata hanya ber-oh dan mengangguk angguk. Sasuke untuk pertamakalinya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Mengajari murid Kiba waktu Kiba sedang sakit dulu saja Sasuke ketakutan, apalagi mengajari anak-anak yang baru berusia 4 tahun.

"Iya paman cacuke...ayo becok pagi kita latian lempal kunai"kata Kanata semangat. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Besok katanya mau ikut bibi ginko panen strawberi " kata Hinata mengingatkan. Hinata bisa melihat raut kekecewaan dimuka kedua anaknya. Hinata memang belum mengajarkan mereka melempar kunai karena menurut Hinata itu terlalu berbahaya. Maka dari itu anak-anaknya ingin memanfaatkan kehadiran Sasuke sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu sehabis memanen strawberi saja nanti paman ajari bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke. Tak tega rasanya melihat raut muka Arata dan Kanata yang kecewa. Mereka mengingatkan Sasuke waktu Sasuke masih kecil, selalu menunggu kakaknya pulang dari misi lalu mengajak kakaknya latihan melempar kunai.

" Eh...apa tidak merepotkan Sasuke kun?" tanya Hinata ragu, Hinata sempat melihat raut muka Sasuke ketika Arata minta diajari melempar kunai. Ia tak tahu kenapa Sasuke malah menawarkan diri.

" Tak apa...toh misiku sudah selesai...tinggal menunggu keputusanmu" jawab Sasuke. Hinata kembali tersentak, ia harus kembali memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ayahnya sakit keras sementara anak-anaknya masih kecil dan membutuhkannya. Hinata benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

####

haloooooo...guys

ini dia chapter 8...

btw kalian jangan terlalu seneng gue update cepet terus ya...

gw update cepet soalnya pas idul adha kemaren banyak libur n gw kalah rebutan remot tv ma adek gw yang bawel...

so daripada gw nganggur mending gw ngetik...

gw jamin abis chapter 11 mesti updatenya ga sekilat ini hehehe

ni update kilat gara-gara gw tinggal ngedit doang hehehe...soalnya kalo ga di edit hasilnya kayak chapte :P

bwt Ayzhar...sori dek *km kayaknya msh smp kan?*...harddisk laptop gw kan abis rusak...biasanya gw remember paswordnya...giliran ni laptoop rusak gw mw masuk fb udah lupa paswordnya, mana gw lupa lagi dulu dftr fb pake email yang mana *maklum gw punya banyak email* kalo mw kontak lewat email ini or pm aja :) gw bakal bls kok.

da bwt semua yang review...makasiiiiiiiiih... ni yang minta update kilat udah gw update...

yang mw liat naruto ktm ma anaknya sabar ya mreka ktm di chpter *gw cek dulu* 11...sabar ya...2 chapter lg kok...

so...dont forget to tell me what do u think bout this chapter...ok :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata menatap nanar wajah ayahnya yang santai menyesap teh yang dibawanya dari Roppan. Hinata ingin sekali bereriak-teriak marah pada ayahnya. Ia rela meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya di Roppan demi ayahnya yang katanya 'sakit keras'. Namun ketika ia tiba, ia malah melihat ayahnya dengan santai mengajaknya minum teh di gazebo belakang.

" Kau tak akan pulang jika ayah tidak sakit keras " kata ayahnya santai melihat tatapan marah Hinata. Ya, memang Hinata taK akan pulang ke konoha walaupun pain dibangkitkan dari kubur dan kembali menyerang konoha. yang Hinata pikirkan hanyalah keamanan dan kenyamanan anak-anaknya.

" Tapi tak seharusnya ayah membohongi Hinata, Hinata jadi panik ayah" kata Hinata pelan.

" Ayah tak punya cara lain agar kau pulang ke konoha" kata Hiashi keras kepala. Hinata menghela nafas. Jika sudah seperti ini ayahnya akan sulit melepasnya kembali ke Roppan, bahkan ketika 4 hari perjalanan ke konoha Hinata sudah sangat rindu pada kedua anaknya. Sasuke memang meninggalkan Manda untuk menjaga Arata dan Kanata, tapi tetap saja Hinata kangen.

"Bisnis di Roppan berjalan sangat baik, kau melakukan nya dengan baik Hinata." Kata ayahnya bangga, "Ayah yakin mereka bisa menjalankan bisnis di Roppan tanpamu, jadi kau tidak usah kembali ke roppan" lanjut ayahnya percaya diri. Hinata yang sedang meminum tehnya langsung tersedak.

"Kau kenapa?" kata ayahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata meredakan batuknya. Hinata tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya, ia panik. Ia harus mencari cara untuk segera pergi dari konoha. Hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mencari Sasuke Uchiha dan menghajarnya.

####

"Ini laporannya hokage sama" kata Sasuke datar. Naruto membaca laporan berjalannya misi Sasuke sekilas. Sepertinya semuanya lancar. Naruto melirik jari manis Sasuke yang sudah tersemat cincin.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya, kau pasti sibuk sekali bahkan tidak sempat mengabariku"kata naruto ketus, "sekarang terang-terangan pamer cincin" lanjut naruto.

"Saya hanya menggunakan cincin jika keluar konoha, lagipula pertunangan ini belum di umumkan dan bisa dibatalkan sewaktu-waktu." Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto berhenti membaca laporan dan mengernyit pada Sasuke.

"Saya tak mau memaksa seorang gadis menikah dengan saya, saya akan memastikan gadis itu bersedia sebelum mengumumkan pertunangan. Cincin ini saya pakai karena calon ayah mertua saya tak mau saya 'bermain' dengan gadis lain selama misi" lanjut Sasuke melihat tanda tanya di wajah naruto. Naruto kembali menelusuri laporan Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit melihat ada kejanggalan.

" Disini tertulis kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas 5 hari, kenapa baru sekarang kau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya ada urusan pribadi hokage sama" kata Sasuke

"Oh..ayolah Sasuke, jangan memanggilku hokage sama jika kita hanya berdua seperti ini" kata Naruto merajuk.

" Calon mertuaku minta aku menjenguk calon kakak iparku" kata Sasuke masih datar. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar datang ke kompleks Hyuga,ia ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata, ia yakin Hinata sangat marah dengannya.

"Erm...kau bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto gugup. Sasuke bisa melihat raut muka Naruto yang tadinya kekanak-kanakan berubah serius.

"Hn...anakmu kembar" jawab Sasuke santai. Ia bisa melihat raut muka Naruto yang terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu...sejak awal aku tahu Hinata nee pergi karena kau hamili" sahut Sasuke ketus. Naruto memucat.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun" kata Naruto.

"Dulu itu bukan urusanku" sahut Sasuke

"Dan sekarang jadi urusanmu?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Sekarang dia calon kakak iparku" jawab Sasuke lugas. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"tanya Naruto ragu. Aneh rasanya ia bertanya pada seseorang tentang Hinata dan anaknya.

"Hm... aku bersyukur paling tidak satu diantaranya kalem seperti ibunya, sedangkan yang satu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Hinata sial sekali anak bungsunya benar-benar mewarisi sifat dan fisik ayahnya" kata Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh bajunya, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Ia memberikannya pada Naruto.

" Kau simpan saja, aku masih punya yang lain" kata Sasuke. Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat foto dua anak berambut blonde seperti dirinya dan seorang wanita cantik berambut biru tua sedang piknik di taman bunga. Saat Naruto ingin berterimakasih pada Sasuke, Sasuke sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

###

" BERANI-BERANINYA KAU..."kata Hinata menahan amarah. Sekarang Hinata tengah berusaha men-jyuuken Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghindar.

"Maaf-maaf Hinata nee, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ayahmu inginkan" kata Sasuke sekarang mundur melihat Hinata mengambil kunai.

"kau...aghhhhhh..." kata Hinata sebal, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saking sebalnya, matanya menatap marah Sasuke sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata chan!" tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar namanya dipanggil. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Ia dan Sasuke memang berada di tempat latihan yang letaknya paling jauh dan paling dekat dengan hutan.

Hinata bisa melihat Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru mendekat kearah mereka. Mata Ino membelalak melihat Hinata berjongkok sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ino pada Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma melirik Hinata. Sakura melirik Hinata dan Sasuke ingin tahu. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino chan, Sasuke hanya membuatku kesal itu saja" kata Hinata lembut, ia menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh dengan anggun. Kini Ino menghambur kepelukan sahabatnya yang bertahun-tahun pergi. Ino dan Hinata hanya bertukar kabar lewat surat.

"Hiks...hiks...aku kangen sekali Hinata chan...kau tak tahu kesepiannya aku ketika kau pergi hiks..." isak Ino. Hinata hanya memeluk Ino sambil menepuk nepuk bahunya menenangkan.

"Hei...aku kan sudah pulang"kata Hinata lembut. Sakura hanya bisa melihat kedua sahabat itu melepas rindu. Kepergian Hinata tak lantas membuat Ino menjadi dekat dengannya. Ino bahkan bersikap dingin dan sangat sopan pada Sakura pada awal-awal kepergian Hinata.

"Kami tadi mau pergi untuk makan tapi mendengar ada orang bertarung dan sepertinya serius, kami datang untuk memeriksa" kata Shikamaru

"Biar aku check lukamu Sasuke kun "kata Sakura melihat lebam di pipi Sasuke yang sangat kentara. Sasuke menghindar tangan Sakura yang bersiap memegang pipinya.

"Tak usah...biar nanti ku kompres saja...aku berhak mendapatkannya" kata Sasuke sambil melihat Hinata dengan muka yang berteriak 'maafkan aku'. Sakura hanya menatap heran pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Sakura berpikir Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Ia rela dipukul Hinata karena merasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

"Kapan kau datang ke konoha Hinata?" tanya Ino setelah tangisannya reda

"Kemarin pagi" jawab Hinata

"Kenapa tidak mengunjungi teman-temanmu ini?" tanya Ino merajuk

"Aku baru akan mengunjungi kalian ketika aku sudah selesai dengan Uchiha" kata Hinata sambil melirik ganas saat mengatakan Uchiha. Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura hanya melongo melihat gadis lembut baik hati seperti Hinata bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya membuang muka.

" Sudah lah...apa kalian ada waktu?" ayo makan siang bersama, aku traktir"ajak Hinata semangat, ia memang kangen pada teman-temannya.

"Eh...sayang sekali kau menawarkan makan gratis ketika ada orang lain yang akan mentraktir kami Hinata" kata Shikamaru. Hinata hanya melempar tatapan bertanya pada Ino.

" Naruto sepertinya sedang punya mood baik, ia mengajak teman-teman kita makan-makan bersama, dia bilang sudah lama ia tidak makan bersama kita" kata Ino. Mendengar nama Naruto disebut Hinata mati-matian menjaga agar raut wajahnya biasa saja. Sungguh Hinata tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan orang itu. Tidak...Hinata sama sekali tak membencinya, ia hamil ketika berusia 17 tahun, wajar Naruto ketakutan untuk bertanggung jawab. Ia sama sekali tak memendam dendam pada Naruto. Ia hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze itu.

" Ayo Hinata kau ikut..."ajak Ino, "yang lain pasti juga kangen padamu"lanjut Ino bersemangat.

"Eh...erm...Naruto kan tidak mengundangku"tolak Hinata halus. Ino menatap Hinata seolah ia tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

" Naruto pasti tidak keberatan...aku yakin dia menyesal bersikap dingin padamu dulu... kau tahu, dulu Naruto menanyai kita semua ketika kau pergi, kau pergi kemana, bersama siapa, pergi naik apa, apa kau masih sakit tidak bla..bla..bla.." kata Ino lagi. Naruto mencari tahu tentang dia. Hinata mengernyit. Mau apa Naruto mencarinya. Naruto kan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengakui Arata dan Kanata.

" Tetap saja Ino... aku tidak diundang" Hinata bersikeras menolak ajakan Ino. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan ayah anak-anaknya itu.

"Oh...ayolah Hinata jika Naruto tak mau mentraktirmu aku juga akan pergi saja dari sana, kita makan saja berdua, girls time" bujuk Ino. Sepertinya Ino lupa bahwa ada 3 wanita disana. Sakura hanya memandang iri kearah Ino dan Hinata. Sementara Shikamaru melirik Sasuke ingin tahu, otaknya yang jenius mencium ada yang tak beres disini. Sementara Sasuke pura-pura sibuk mengelus pipinya yang bengkak sambil menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari Shikamaru.

Setelah bujukan gencar dari Ino akhirnya Hinata luluh dan ikut bersama rombongan untuk makan bersama. Hinata berjalan amat pelan ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Naruto nanti

###

Naruto bersiul-siul senang, ia memandang foto anak-anaknya pemberian Sasuke. Mereka sangat lucu. Ia sudah menyebar anbu untuk mengundang teman-temannya makan. Sebenarnya Naruto mentraktir teman-temannya sebagai perayaan karena ia lega Hinata dan anak-anaknya baik-baik saja. Bertahun-tahun ia dilanda perasaan bersalah dan cemas memikirkan Hinata dan anak yang dikandungnya. Apa anak itu selamat?apa Hinata ketahuan hamil?apa mereka baik-baik saja?apa mereka mendapatkan tempat yang layak sebagai tempat tinggal? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan di benak Naruto ketika ia mendengar Hinata pergi dari konoha. ia merasa Hinata berada di luar jangkauannya. Ia yang membuat Hinata hamil dan ia seakan lari dari tanggung jawab. Padahal ia tak bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab itu.

Naruto bertanya dalam hati apa anak-anak itu pernah menanyakan ayahnya?apa yang dikatakan Hinata jika mereka menanyakan ayahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Jika saja ia bisa menemui Hinata, ia akan memberikan apapun yang Hinata minta sebagai permintaan maaf. Hinata hamil memang salahnya. Ia mengakui fakta itu.

###

"Sering-sering saja kau traktir kita begini Naruto" kata Chouji sambil memakan dimsum dengan lahap

"Dimana kekasihmu aku belum melihatnya?" tanya Kiba datar. Naruto mengernyit.

"Aku belum punya kekasih" sahut Naruto sewot. Biasanya ia akan menanggapi sindiran-sindiran Kiba dengan halus karena rasa bersalah. Tapi melihat Hinata dan anak-anaknya kelihatan bahagia difoto, rasa bersalahnya sedikit berkurang.

" Kau setiap akhir pekan makan berdua dengan Sakura" kata Kiba

"Itu bukan kencan, itu kebetulan kami bertemu saja" sahut Naruto panas.

"Sudah-sudah...Naruto kencan kan bukan urusanmu Kiba" kata Temari sambil mengelap saus yang belepotan di mulut Hikari, "Dimana sih kepala nanas itu? Katanya hanya memeriksa sebentar tapi lebih dari setengah jam belum juga muncul?" omel Temari. Naruto kembali mendelik kearah Temari, entah sudah berapa kali ia bilang bahwa ia tidak berkencan dengan Sakura. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus desa sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain seperti percintaan.

"Memangnya kemana Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Ada orang bertarung serius di tempat latihan dekat hutan, Shikamaru cemas ada apa-apa, Ino dan Sakura menemaninya memeriksa. Si kepala nanas itu tak mengijinkan aku ikut karena aku membawa Hikari" omel Temari kesal, tapi Naruto bisa tahu dibalik sikap Temari yang pura-pura kesal Temari sedang mencemaskan tunangannya itu.

"Hei semua!" terdengar suara Sakura. kontan semua pasang mata melihat serombongan Shinobi masuk. Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino yang menggandeng seorang gadis manis berambut biru tua. Naruto melongo, jangan-jangan Ino membawa pasangannya, jangan-jangan Ino lebih tertarik pada perempuan daripada laki-laki. Naruto memang membolehkan masing-masing temannya membawa pasangan. Tak pernah ia sangka Ino akan menggandeng perempuan. Cantik sih...tapi sayang sekali jika tidak doyan dengan pria ganteng sepertinya.

"hi...Hinata" Kiba yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto sudah berdiri dari kursinya, ia bisa melihat raut muka tak percaya Kiba.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan muka gadis yang digandeng Ino. Ia terbelalak begitu tahu bahwa gadis itu memang ibu dari anak-anaknya.

.

.

.####

yuhu...ini dia chapter 9

romance started here ...

gw kan udah pernah bilang kalo chapter 1 mpe 8 tuh cuma kaya prolog kan

nah setelah ini gw usahain *gak berani janji* banyak romance di chapter selanjutnya

btw bwt Ayzhar ...km bener msh smp? ampun deh... sapa lagi anak smp yang baca fic gw? *panik*

kalo banyak... ni ada yang harus gw perbaiki nih di chapter 12...takut dituduh mencemarkan pikiran adek-adek yang masih polos...ceilah

bwt Ayzhar ato cp aja yang mau kirim email boleh dikirim ke 26 and gw g punya twitter hehehe

bwt amu-b : gw buat mereka cadel berdasarkan pengamatan soalnya sodara gw yang umur 5 tahun msh cadel, teman smp gw dlu jg ga bs ngomong 's' trus ade gw sekarang udah smp jg blm bs ngomong 'r'. gw malah baru tau kalo anak 4 tahun udah ga cadel, tp lo keren loh... msh inget masa kecil usia 4 tahun...gw aja ga gt inget dulu udah ga cadel mulai umur berapa *gw cm inget nyuri2 es di pagi buta sampe kena radang amandel wkwkw itu pun umur 7 taon*

makasih jg bwt readers and reviewers...

yang pada minta di panjangin...aduh gw bingung ni...mw dipanjangin gmn...gw usahain deh...tp gak janji ya, soalnya gw nulis fic tergantung mood hehe

ok segini aja...jangan lupa review... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Kapan kau datang Hinata?" tanya Kiba setelah Shino dan Kiba bergantian memeluk Hinata.

"Kemarin pagi"jawab Hinata manis. Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus menyapa Hinata atau menunggu Hinata menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Ia tak tahu bahwa Hinata juga dibingungkan dengan hal yang sama.

Melihat Naruto hanya diam mematung, Hinata pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Maaf saya datang tak diundang hokage sama" kata Hinata tenang. Shikamaru harus menyikut Naruto agar Naruto segera tersadar dan memberikan respon pada Hinata.

"Oh...eh...tentu saja tak apa Hinata chan...kau boleh bergabung, kau kan juga bagian dari kami" kata Naruto gugup, "kapan kau pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengendalikan kegugupannya. Mereka semua mengernyit.

"Kiba sudah menanyakannya hokage sama, kau tidak mendengar ya?" sahut Ino heran.

"Oh...eh ...benarkah aku tak ingat?" kata Naruto gugup. Semua orang bisa melihat kegugupan Naruto.

"Kalau kehadiran saya mengganggu saya mohon pamit saja hokage sama" kata Hinata sopan sambil membungkuk mohon pamit

" TIDAK...!" teriak Naruto, semua orang sampai berjengit kaget, "maksudku aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau tinggal" kata Naruto. Ia mati-matian mengatur kegugupannya. Semua orang menatap Naruto heran.

Acara makan berlangsung ramai mereka bertukar cerita dan saling meledek satu sama lain. Apalagi mereka lama sekali tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Naruto lah yang hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik Hinata. Ia benar-benar ingin bicara berdua dengan Hinata. Ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Hinata akan menanggapi permintaannya, tapi ia akan mengupayakan segala daya upaya.

"Tumben kau diam saja Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa kali Naruto curi-curi pandang pada Hinata. Ia juga bisa melihat betapa gugupnya Naruto tadi saat Hinata datang.

"Astaga Sasuke...pipimu itu...hahaha aku tak tahu kau bisa memukul teman mu sekeras itu Hinata chan" kata Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

"Hn..." Sasuke berusaha untuk cuek.

" Jangan mengejek Sasuke kun, Kiba kun" Hinata menasehati, "aku melakukannya karena Sasuke kun sudah berbohong padaku bahwa ayahku sakit keras, aku jadi terpaksa pulang ke konoha" lanjut Hinata.

Semua aktivitas makan langsung berhenti. Mereka semua menatap Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata heran melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya tidak berniat pulang?" tanya Kiba

"Ng...ya sebenarnya aku belum berniat pulang, masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan" kata Hinata menghindari tatapan mata teman-temannya.

" Jadi kau akan kembali lagi ke Roppan?" tanya tenten tak percaya

"Banyak yang harus kuselesaikan tenten chan" kata Hinata.

"Ka...kapan kau kembali ke Roppan?" tanya Ino pelan, ia baru saja mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali sekarang harus melepaskannya lagi.

"Mungkin lusa" kata Hinata. Hinata belum tahu harus mengatakan pada ayahnya agar ayahnya memberikan izin, tapi ia akan berusaha sebisanya. Ia sudah kangen berat dengan Arata dan Kanata.

Mereka semua menatap Hinata kasihan. Hinata yang ditatap sedemikian malah heran.

" Kalian kenapa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Hinata heran. Teman-temannya mengira bahwa Hinata belum bisa melupakan Naruto dan masih menghindari Naruto. Apalagi dengan gelagat aneh Naruto sejak Hinata datang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua sebelum Hinata pergi ke Roppan.

"Kau tahu Hinata, kau sudah cuti selama 4 tahun, jika kau cuti sebagai kunoichi selama 5 tahun kau harus mengikuti tes lagi jika kau ingin aktif lagi sebagai kunoichi."kata Sakura

"Benarkah?aku tidak tahu ada peraturan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata polos

"Lebih baik kau ambil misi sekali saja Hinata, setelah itu kau boleh cuti lagi bagaimana?"tanya Ino.

"Iya Hinata aku yakin hokage kita bisa memilih misi yang mudah dan cepat sehingga kau bisa segera pergi ke Roppan"kata tenten sambil melirik Naruto.

"Aku bisa menganggap kepergianmu ke Roppan kemarin sebagai misi diplomasi dengan Roppan" tawar Naruto lembut. para Shinobi disitu hanya ternganga melihat Naruto. Naruto memang orang baik, namun jika menyangkut misi ia bisa sangat ketat dan disiplin. Ketika Naruto menawarkan kemudahan yang sangat 'keterlaluan' tentu merupakan hal aneh untuk para Shinobi ini.

" Terimakasih hokage sama, tapi saya menolaknya. Saya pergi ke Roppan karena kepentingan keluarga bukan untuk kepentingan desa. Jadi tidak adil jika itu dikategorikan sebagai misi" jawab Hinata halus. Mereka semua bisa melihat raut muka Naruto yang kecewa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat, ia berlari ke belakang restourant. Semua orang menatap heran melihat kepanikan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mereka kenal selalu bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan pada perang Shinobi pun Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang.

Belum ada 3 menit Sasuke keluar restourant Sasuke kembali masuk dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang ditujukan pada Hinata.

" Hinata, ada masalah di Roppan" kata Sasuke. Mendengar itu seketika Hinata dan Naruto memucat. Mata Hinata kini berkaca-kaca. Hinata merasa lemas bahkan ia sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bayangan Arata dan Kanata yang terluka, sakit atau diculik datang silih berganti.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata teman-temannya langsung khawatir sekaligus penasaran. Sasuke segera membantu Hinata berdiri sempoyongan. Ia benar-benar lemas. Ia tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Apalagi tangan kiri Sasuke juga masih cedera gara-gara dihajar Hinata tadi, melihat itu Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Kiba kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah membopong Hinata ala bride style.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata kerumahnya... bilang pada pemilik restourant untuk mengirim tagihannya ke kantor hokage " kata Naruto. Sebelum seseorang menjawab perintah Naruto. Naruto sudah menghilang dengan hiraishinnya.

Begitu berada didepan kediaman Hyuga ia segera minta antar ke kamar Hinata. Awalnya kedua penjaga hanya saling menatap bingung, menunjukan kamar nona mereka atau tidak. Tapi melihat keadaan Hinata yang lemas dan terisak lirih dalam gendongan hokage salah satu penjaga bergegas menunjukkan kamar Hinata.

Hinata segera di baringkan di futon yang telah di gelar oleh salah satu pelayan Hyuga. Naruto lega setelah beberapa saat isakan hinata mereda.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU!" bentak Hiashi begitu masuk kamar Hinata dan melihat putrinya meringkuk di futon sambil terisak. Naruto yang ditanyai Hiashi seperti itu hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya, bingung akan mengatakan apa.

" Hiashi san itu bukan salah rokudaime sama" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk. Hiashi yang tadi mencengkram kerah baju Naruto pun melepaskannya. Tapi tatapan tajam Hiashi masih belum lepas dari Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan putriku?" tanya hishi heran sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sekarang mencoba menenangkan diri.

" Peliharaan Hinata sakit, sepertinya ia tidak suka dirawat oleh pelayan disana."kata Sasuke mencari alasan

"Peliharaan?" kata Hiashi, Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Melihat Hinata ikut bertanya Naruto dan Hiashi sekarang memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Erm...mak...maksudku peliharaan yang mana?hiks...aku punya banyak peliharaan " kata Hinata sambi menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh lagi.

"Erm...burung hantumu mm...Arata, erm...sepertinya suhu badannya lebih panas daripada biasanya" kata Sasuke

"Kau memelihara burung hantu?" tanya Hiashi heran, waktu kecil Hinata memang pernah merengek minta kelinci untuk peliharaan namun Hiashi tak mengijinkannya. Sekarang malah memelihara burung hantu.

"I...iya..." jawab Hinata pelan, kecemasan Hinata bertambah mendengar Arata sakit.

"Jangan terlalu cemas Hinata, mungkin burung hantunya kepanasan di Roppan, katanya Roppan sangat panaskan?" hibur Hiashi, "kalau burung hantunya mati nanti ayah carikan lagi burung hantu yang lebih cantik bagaimana?" tawar Hiashi semangat, bukannya tersenyum manis seperti yang Hiashi harapkan air mata malah meluncur deras. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berpandangan bingung.

"A...aku ha..harus kembali ke rop...pa...hiks...pan secepatnya a...hiks...yah..." kata Hinata terbata-bata. Hinata tak menyadari tatapan kecewa Hiashi. Baru 2 hari Hinata dirumah setelah 4,5 tahun ia pergi sekarang ia akan kembali pergi jauh lagi. Melihat Hinata sedih seperti itu sepertinya Hiashi tak punya pilihan lain.

" Baiklah...segera kau selesaikan urusan di Roppan lalu secepatnya kau kembali ke konoha sambil membawa semua barang dan peliharaanmu, karena jika kau kembali ke konoha maka kau akan tinggal permanen di konoha." kata Hiashi tegas. Mata Hinata membulat, tapi akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Hiashi sepertinya tidak mau dibantah kali ini.

" Baiklah...sekarang kau istirahat sehingga kau bisa segera kembali ke Roppan" kata Hiashi sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar. Hiashi masih sempat menatap tajam kearah Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Apa dia selalu menatapmu seperti itu jika kau berkunjung kemari?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

" Ya...dia sepertinya menyalahkanku karena aku sekarang bertunangan dengan Hanabi" kata Sasuke.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"tanya Hinata sambil berkaca-kaca pada Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Naruto.

"Tidak...kata manda hanya panas biasa karena kemarin mereka berdua diam-diam bermain hujan saat manda tidur" kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang tersirat pada wajah Hinata.

"Apa Kanata juga sakit?" tanya Hinata lagi, Hinata benar-benar sekuat tenaga menjaga agar ia tidak panik.

" Tidak, hanya Arata, sepertinya anak bungsumu benar-benar menuruni sifat ayahnya yang usil dan tak pernah sakit" kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang juga serius mendengar penjelasan Sasuke tentang kedua anak kembarnya. Melihat Sasuke melirik Naruto, Hinata baru tersadar jika Naruto ada di kamarnya.

"Eh...hokage sama?" kata Hinata heran, untuk apa dia disini.

"Eh...erm...a...aku ikut panik mendengar ada masalah di Roppan" jawab Naruto gugup. Naruto menghindari tatapan Hinata. Naruto tahu apa arti dari tatapan Hinata. Dulu Naruto tak menginginkan Arata dan Kanata mengapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba peduli.

"Hinata...sekarang yang penting bagaimana agar kita secepatnya pergi ke Roppan, Arata tak mau makan jika bukan masakanmu" kata Sasuke, ada nada kepanikan disana. Hal itu wajar, Roppan bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 4 sampai 5 hari dengan perjalanan ala Shinobi. Mereka tak punya waktu sebanyak itu, apa jadinya Arata jika ia tak mau makan selama 4 atau 5 hari.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke punya ide.

" Hei dobe...bagaimana jika kau mengantar Hinata ke Roppan dengan hiraishinmu, pasti tidak sampai satu hari sudah sampai ke Roppan" kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Mendengar itu Hinata jadi panik. Tidak...hal itu tak boleh terjadi. Ia sudah membesarkan Arata dan Kanata sendiri selama 4 tahun tanpa bantuan dari Naruto, ia tak akan mulai minta bantuan Naruto akan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu mengurus kedua putranya dengan baik, sendiri.

"Tidak perlu...aku yakin hokage sama punya banyak urusan yang lebih penting yang harus diselesaikan, pasti ada jalan lain" kata Hinata keras kepala. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa memandang Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Hinata.

"Aku akan melakukannya, sebaiknya kau berkemas Hinata...kita akan berangkat sesegera mungkin." Kata Naruto tegas. Naruto menggunakan nada hokagenya yang tidak bisa di bantah.

"Hokage sama..."

"Hinata aku mohon...kita harus mengesampingkan urusan kita nanti, Arata jadi prioritas sekarang..."kata Naruto memotong Hinata yang akan mendebatnya. Akhirnya Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dalam diam. Naruto tahu itu menandakan Hinata setuju dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Naruto segera pergi ke rumahnya menggunakan hiraishin. Sekarang hanya Sasuke dan Hinata berada dikamar Hinata.

"Kau memberitahu dia tentang Arata dan Kanata" kata Hinata dingin. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bertahun-tahun ia mencemaskanmu nee san, dia bahkan diam-diam mengirim Shinobi untuk mencari tahu tentangmu dan anak-anak. Tapi karena penjagaan disana terlalu ketat dan kau terlalu sulit untuk dimata-matai, maka para Shinobi suruhan Naruto hanya pulang tanpa membawa kabar tentangmu."

Hinata hanya diam. Apa yang Naruto rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

.

###

helloooo...semua...

makasih...udah pada review and baca fic gw ya...

bwt setsuna yami: bnyak persiapan ?gak juga...gw cuma mikir ni genrenya romance family...tapi romancenya blm kerasa pas chapter2 awal...jadi anggap aja itu prolog

me yuki hina : hinata ooc?menurut gw nggak juga...coba deh lo bayangin punya anak trus lo terpaksa ninggalin anak lo eh ternyata lo di boongin...lo pasti marah jg kan( keinget ma mama gw yang ngamuk ma tetangga gara2 anak tetangga bikin gw nangis hehehe padahal nyokap gw itu putri solo bgt...)

reny anggraini : sakura sama sapa ya...?er...ada yang mau? *kali aja ada cowok yang baca fic gw...*

and bwt semua yang minta update ma di panjangin... ni udah gw update...kalo panjangin nanti deh mungkin abis chapter 12 ya...coz chapter ni mpe 12 terlanjur dah jadi...

n yang pada penasaran kenapa sasuke bisa gt bgt ma hanabi...tu kan udah hampir 5 tahun hinata pergi...jadi ya wajar aja sasuke udah akrab ma hanabi...

pokoknya makasih bwt readers and reviewers...

jangan lupa review...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto mengamati kamar yang akan ditempatinya untuk malam ini. Tidak ada futon disini, futon digantikan dengan ranjang besar, disamping ranjang terdapat jendela yang sangat besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Dihadapan ranjang terdapat lemari ukir yang sangat indah. Di dekat lemari terdapat shofa dan meja untuk menerima tamu jika ada yang datang.

Penginapan lotus ini memang terdapat 2 bagian yaitu bagian timur yang bergaya tradisional jepang dan bagian barat yang bergaya western. Ketika sampai si gerbang penjaga penginapan langsung datang menyambut Hinata. Mereka tampak terkejut Hinata datang bersamanya. Hinata langsung menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarnya ke kamar dibagian western, sementara Hinata langsung pergi bergegas masuk ruangan. Naruto yakin Hinata langsung mencari Arata.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali Naruto meminta kamar di bagian timur saja. Ia ingin melihat anak-anaknya. Naruto memang belum mengenal mereka tapi bukan berarti Naruto tak peduli. Ia juga cemas Arata sakit.

Naruto mengamati sekitar, sepertinya Roppan sangat bagus untuk berlibur. Naruto memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan libur sebagai hokage selama 3 hari. Selama menjadi hokage ini adalah liburannya yang pertama. Bukannya karena ia tidak diberi libur, ia memang tidak menggunakan jatah liburnya untuk libur karena tidak tahu mau apa atau kemana.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamar, ia memutuskan akan berjalan-jalan. Pemandangan di Roppan terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan. Ia agak tenang karena Arata hanya panas biasa. Ia menyusuri lorong menuju gerbang penginapan, ia bisa melihat banyak pelayan yang terkejut melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik. Tak masalah baginya, ia sudah sering menjadi bahan sorotan saat masih dikonoha, apalagi setelah perang, orang yang berbisik-bisik semakin banyak, terutama gadis muda. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"maaf namikaze san...kalau boleh tahu anda mau kemana? Saya diberi tangggung jawab untuk membantu namikaze san disini oleh Hinata sama" kata wanita yang menurut Naruto berusia 40 tahunan.

"Oh... saya hanya akan melihat-lihat bibi, sepertinya pemandangan disini indah sekali" kata Naruto.

" Oh ya...memang... disebelah utara ada pemandian air panas yang bagus, memang agak jauh, seitar 50 km tapi ninja seperti anda saya yakin bukan masalah. Sebelah selatan ada pantai yang indah apalagi jika menjelang sore seperti ini, selain pemandangan indah juga banyak sekali pedagang yang menjajakan hidangan laut. Kalau mau lihat-lihat pemandangan disekitar sini saja juga tak masalah, disini banyak sekali bangunan kuno yang indah, selain itu Roppan diapit 2 sungai dan 2 lembah yang berisi pohon buah dan bunga-bungaan. Banyak Shinobi yang datang kemari mencari suasana romantis untuk melamar pasangan mereka" jelas bibi itu panjang lebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya saya akan kepantai saja bi" kata Naruto

"Baiklah...saya akan menyampaikannya pada Hinata sama, siapa tahu Hinata sama khawatir" kata bibi itu sambil membungkuk lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto pun berjalan santai ke arah selatan, hanya ada satu jalan utama ke selatan jadi Naruto yakin ia tak akan tersesat.

Naruto berdecak kagum...ia belum pernah melihat pantai seindah ini. Pasirnya putih, butirannya sangat halus, warna air lautnya biru kehijauan. Ia melihat banyak muda-mudi bercengkraman sepanjang pesisir pantai, ada juga yang sudah membawa anak-anak mereka. Wah...ia pasti aneh karena datang hanya sendiri.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Pantas Roppan begitu terkenal. Semuanya benar-benar sangat indah, bau air asin becampur dengan berbagai makanan laut yang dijajakan di sekitar pantai.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sorak sorai anak-anak kecil yang berusia sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Sekitar 5 anak mengerumuni sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seorang bocah berumur sekitar 4 tahun, blonde, bermata biru, matanya. Ia persis seperti di foto pemberian Sasuke.

Naruto segera bergegas mendekati mereka. Ia bisa melihat sorot ketakutan dari sang bocah. Ia juga bisa melihat bocah itu sedang menahan tangis.

"Hei..hei...hei... ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto menengahi. Naruto bisa melihat kelegaan di mata putranya.

"Paman siapa?"kata seorang yang bertubuh gempal, Naruto bisa melihat sorot khawatir dari anak itu dan teman-temannya. Naruto mengernyit.

"Meleka mengambil uangku paman" kata Kanata, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Bukannya kasihan, Naruto justru ingin tertawa, anaknya ini imut-imut sekali, gemas Naruto melihatnya.

"Hayo...kalian tidak boleh mengambil yang bukan haknya...ayo kembalikan uang nya" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

Belum sempat anak itu menjawab, Naruto mendengar seseorang meneriaki mereka.

"HEI!...apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" kata seseorang itu sambil berlari mendekat, dari gayanya Naruto tahu dia adalah ninja. Wajahnya pucat seketika ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ro...ro...rokudaime sama"

Naruto hanya mengernyit, ia melihat lambang suna di ikat kepalanya.

"Dia anak mu?" tanya Naruto datar. Naruto bisa melihat kegugupan ninja itu.

"I..iya hokage sama"

"Bisakah kau katakan untuk mengembalikan uang yang ia ambil dari temannya ini"kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Kanata gemas. Kanata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ia bukan temanku" teriak Kanata. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sekarang Shinobi itu sedang membujuk anaknya untuk mengembalikan uang yang ia ambil dari Kanata.

"Maaf kan putra saya hokage sama, kaa channya memang memanjakannya. Sudah saya nasehati agar tak mengganggu putra anda lagi"kata Shinobi itu sambil mengembalikan uangnya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto. Entah mengapa ia enggan menyangkal bahwa Kanata adalah putranya. Padahal ia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau anak yang Hinata kandung adalah anaknya.

"Nah...ini uangnya..."kata Naruto sambil berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambut Kanata gemas.

"Telimakacih" kata Kanata sambil membungkuk dan berlari kearah gerobak penjual sup katsuo.

"Saya baru tahu anda sudah mempunyai seorang putra, hokage sama" kata Shinobi itu sambil masih melihat tak percaya pada Kanata yang sekarang berbicara dengan penjual sup katsuo.

"Bukan seorang tapi 2 orang...putraku kembar,siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto

"Eh...Kojiro" jawab Shinobi itu ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah Kojiro, jangan pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau aku sudah mempunyai anak, aku mempunyai 2 putra adalah rahasia, kau mengerti?" kata Naruto serius.

"Oh...eh...baik hokage sama, saya tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun" kata Kojiro gugup sambil membungkuk pamit.

Setelah Kojiro pamit, Naruto segera bergegas mendatangi Kanata dan penjual yang kelihatannya sedang berdebat.

"Ya cudah... kacih cedikit aja paman.."kata Kanata sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar ya nak...uangmu ini tidak cukup..."kata penjual itu kelihatan kesal.

"Tapi kakakku cedang cakit..." kata Kanata belum menyerah. Naruto memutuskan untuk menengahi.

"Ada apa paman?" tanya Naruto, paman itu kelihatan lega melihat Naruto.

"Putramu ingin membeli sup ku, tapi uangnya tidak cukup" kata si penjual.

"Dia bukan ayahku" teriak Kanata mendengar perkataan pamannya. Naruto meringis seperti orang kesakitan. Sepertinya bayi yang tengah dikandung Hinata dulu mendengar perkataan Naruto ketika mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan anaknya. Sekarang gantian mereka yang tidak mau mengakui jika Naruto adalah ayahnya.

"Bungkuskan saja paman biar aku yang bayar" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan gama-chan.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Kanata langsung berbinar-binar.

"Telimakacih paman...paman baik deh" kata Kanata, Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kanata.

Akhirnya penjual itu membungkuskan 5 bungkus, sebenarnya penjual itu hanya membungkuskan 2 bungkus tapi Naruto juga ingin menccipi jadi ia minta ditambahkan 3 bungkus.

"Kenapa minta di bungkuskan 2 bungkus? Yang satu untuk kakakmu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggendong Kanata. Lutut Kanata luka gara-gara dikeroyok anak-anak tadi.

"Mm...untuk kaa chan catu untuk kakakku yang cakit catu" kata Kanata malu-malu.

"lho kau tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak minta dibungkuskan?" tanya Naruto heran

"Ng... nanti melepotkan paman...paman kan cudah bayalin buat kaa chan cama kakak" kata Kanata pipinya memerah, Naruto tertawa, anaknya benar-benar persis ibunya. Padahal kata Sasuke anak bungsunya ini benar-benar fotokopi Naruto, namun kenyataanya ia mewarisi 'sifat baik hati dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain' ibunya.

"Untung paman beli 5, nanti kau juga makan ok?" kata Naruto nyengir. Kanata balas nyengir pada Naruto.

"Paman benal mau antal aku campe lumah?" tanya Kanata

"Iya, kenapa?kau takut paman menculikmu?" tanya Naruto

"Nggak...Cuma nanti melepotkan" kata Kanata, pipi Kanata kembali memerah. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ia seperti berada di alam mimpi, sekarang ia bisa menggendong buah hatinya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Shikamaru senang sekali menggendong Hikari walaupun Hikari sudah bisa berjalan bahkan lari-lari.

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan, kebetulan paman menginap di penginapanmu. Kan paman yang mengantarkan kaa chanmu pulang" kata Naruto bangga.

"Paman teman kaa chan?" tanya Kanata semangat

"Iya"

"Paman ninja?"

"Yup"

"Paman bica melempal kunai?"

"Tentu saja"

"Ajalin Kanata melempal kunai paman"

"Ok...eh tunggu dulu...kau kan masih kecil" kata Naruto panik. Kanata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Paman jadi milip kaa chan, paman cacuke aja ajalin kakak cama aku lempal kunai kok"

"Sasuke mengajari kalian melempar kunai?" tanya Naruto tak percaya, Naruto tak habis pikir apa yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika mengajari anak-anaknya melempar kunai pada usia 4 tahun.

" Iya...kata kaa chan, paman cacuke itu ninja yang cangaaaaaaat hebat" kata Kanata terkagum-kagum. Naruto jadi iri, putranya begitu mengaggumi Sasuke.

"Oh... begitu ya...kau harus ijin kaa chan dulu..." kata Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto tak yakin Hinata mengijinkan Kanata atau Arata belajar melempar kunai darinya. Ia bahkan sangsi Hinata mengijinkan mereka berdekatan dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeratkan gendongannya pada Kanata. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mengenal kedua putranya.

"Kaa chan..." teriak Kanata tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mendongak dan melihat Hinata berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Kanata dari mana saja?kaa chan khawatir nak?" tanya Hinata, dari wajahnya, Naruto tahu Hinata panik dan habis menangis.

"Maap kaa chan...Kanata beli cup katcuo kecukaan nii chan" kata Kanata sambil menunduk, ia merasa bersalah membuat kaa channya panik.

" Ya...sudah lain kali kau harus minta ijin kaa chan dulu ya..." kata Hinata sambil mengelus rambut Kanata yang kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan putra saya sampai rumah namikaze sama" kata Hinata menekankan kata 'putra saya' sambil membungkuk. Baru saja Naruto mau menjawab, Hinata sudah berbalik dan buru buru masuk ke penginapan. Naruto menghela nafas, Hinata sepertinya benar-benar ingin menjauhkan putra-putranya dari Naruto. Ia bahkan menggunakan bahasa formal dan kaku pada Naruto. Naruto tahu ia perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

####

yuhu...chapter 11

btw gw baru nyadar email gw ga ketulis bener ni email gw 26

makasih bgt bwt yang dah review...

tell me bout this chapter too then... ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Paman kok cup nya nggak dimakan?" tanya Kanata polos melihat Naruto dari tadi hanya memandangi semangkuk sup katsuo yang tadi sore dibelinya. Ia melirik Hinata yang duduk dihadapannya. Muka Hinata datar, tidak menunjukkan ketidaksukaan atau kebencian. Hanya saja Naruto merasa ada aura kaku diantara mereka.

" Eh iya...ini paman mau makan" kata Naruto sambil menyendok sup tersebut. Memang benar kata pelayan tadi, makanan di Roppan memang sangat lezat. Naruto belum pernah makan sup katsuo selezat ini.

"Kaa chan, alata gak cuka pake jaket" kata Arata merajuk. Mereka memang makan malam di gazebo. Hinata sepertinya sangat protektif terhadap anak-anaknya. Arata yang sedang demam memakai jaket berlapis-lapis, belum syal dan topi rajut. Seperti musim dingin saja.

"Kalau Arata gak mau pake jaket Arata harus makan di kamar ya...kan digazebo dingin, nih kan angin malam gak baik buat Arata, nanti Arata demam lagi" kata Hinata lembut sambil mengelus rambut Arata. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya cemberut, ternyata bukan hanya Kanata yang imut-imut, Arata pun tak kalah imut.

Naruto masih tak percaya Hinata sendiri yang datang kekamarnya bersama dengan Kanata yang tersenyum malu-malu di belakang kaa channya mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kapan kau pulang ke konoha hokage sama?" tanya Hinata sambil menyuapi Arata yang masih lemas dan kesusahan makan sendiri karena memakai jaket berlapis-lapis. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata Naruto merasa terusir. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengajukan cuti 3 hari, namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar Hinata menginginkan Naruto tinggal lebih lama.

"Paman cudah mau pulang?" tanya Kanata cemberut, "paman cudah janji mau ajalin Kanata lempal kunai" kata Kanata merajuk. Mendengar hal ini Hinata tersentak, ia memandang tak percaya pada Naruto. Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh...um...kau tanyakan dulu sama kaa chanmu boleh tidak latihan melempar kunai, kalau boleh nanti nanti paman tinggal disini dulu menemanimu latihan melempar kunai." Kata Naruto, ia menghindari tatapan Hinata.

"Kaa chan boleh?"kata Kanata merajuk, Hinata serba salah. Anak-anaknya pasti menanyakan kenapa Sasuke boleh melatih mereka sedangkan Naruto tidak boleh jika ia melarang Naruto melatih mereka. Sedangkan mengetahui Naruto berada dekat-dekat dengan anak-anaknya membuat Hinata khawatir. Hinata menatap Kanata yang menatapnya penuh harap, ia luluh, ia pun mengangguk.

"Holeee...yay..yay...yay..." Kanata berjingkrak melihat kaa channya mengangguk. Arata hanya cemberut.

"Paman, alata boleh ikut?" kata Arata penuh harap pada Naruto. Baru saja Naruto akan mengiyakan terdengar mangkok diletakkan dengan keras dimeja. Naruto melihat Hinata menatapnya tajam. Naruto pun tahu maksud Hinata.

" Besok tidak boleh...nanti kalau Arata sudah sembuh paman janji deh ajarin Arata lempar kunai" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ingin Naruto membelai kepala Arata, tapi ia tak berani. Rasanya ia harus meminta izin pada Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh anak-anaknya. Hinata telah membesarkan mereka tanpa bantuanya dengan sangat baik.

"Tapi paman kan cebental lagi pulang" kata Arata sambil berkaca-kaca, "kapan alata latian?" lanjut Arata merajuk. Hinata sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri akan mengajari putra-putranya itu, namun Hinata kalah cepat.

"Paman janji akan sering-sering kesini mengajari kalian, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto semangat. Ia senang punya alasan untuk menemui Arata dan Kanata. Naruto bisa melihat Kanata dan Arata melonjak senang, ia melirik Hinata. Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata memucat. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia perlu bicara banyak dengan Hinata.

###

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia menunggu Hinata mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah makan malam tadi Naruto berniat untuk meditasi. Belum ada 1 jam ia bermeditasi ia mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya dari luar kamar. Ia membuka pitu kamar ragu, entah mengapa ada rasa malu ketika ia bertemu Hinata hanya berdua saja. Hinata dengan wajah datarnya mengatakan ada hal yang ingin ia katakan. Naruto pun mengikuti Hinata kembali ke gazebo dengan perasaan was-was. Ia tak siap jika Hinata meminta ia menjauh dari Arata dan Kanata.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkan saya pulang ke Roppan hokage sama" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk hormat.

"Ah...eh...erm...sama-sama" kata Naruto gagap. Rasa malu belum hilang dari Naruto. Ia merasa malu melihat Arata dan Kanata tumbuh baik tanpa dirinya. Ia merasa malu pernah membentak-bentak Hinata. Ia merasa malu karena Hinata bisa hidup dengan baik bersama kedua anaknya sementara ia lari dan tak mau mengakui kesalahannya.

Suasana hening ini begitu menyiksa. Hinata enggan memecah keheningan, ia masih teringat terakhir kali ia bicara hanya berdua dengan Naruto bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Ia berharap tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara berdua dengan Naruto, tapi harapannya sia-sia. Sekarang ia menunggu Naruto bicara. Tak ada hal lain yang ia sampaikan selain terimakasih. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan kenapa Naruto mendekati kedua putranya. Biarlah Naruto yang menjelaskannya.

"Erm...Hinata chan...ba..bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto gugup. Hinata mengernyit, kenapa Naruto malah tanya kabar, Hinata kira Naruto akan meminta tolong agar ia tidak kembali ke konoha, karena jika Hinata membawa Arata dan Kanata ke konoha, semua orang pasti tahu siapa ayah mereka. Arata dan Kanata terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Baik..."kata Hinata datar. Suasana kembali hening. Hinata menunggu Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ng...erm...sepertinya kedua bayinya sehat..." kata Naruto. Hinata mengangkat alisnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau Naruto sampaikan.

"Mereka bukan bayi lagi hokage sama" kata Hinata. Naruto menelan ludah, ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

"Yah...ng...mereka tumbuh dengan baik..."kata Naruto lagi.

"Hokage sama bisakah kita bicara langsung ke intinya, saya benar-benar butuh istirahat" kata Hinata ketus. Ia seharian mengurus Arata yang demam dan rewel. Ia lelah baik secara fisik dan emosional.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Naruto cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat Hinata marah. Apalagi Hinata memang kelihatan kelelahan, orang lelah kan mudah marah.

Hening. Hinata tak mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah tak ingin membahas tentang masa lalu mereka. Hinata masih bisa mengingat kata-kata menyakitkan yang Naruto ucapkan saat ia diusir dari apartemen Naruto. Menjebak katanya, Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia bahkan merelakan jika Naruto menikah dengan Sakura, buat apa menjebak. Toh Hinata juga akan tersiksa jika Naruto menikahinya tapi masih memikirkan wanita lain. Begini lebih baik. Naruto bisa menikah dengan Sakura dan Hinata bisa bahagia dengan membuka kehidupan yang baru.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata lekat-lekat heran melihat Hinata malah tersenyum. Ia mengharapkan makian atau bentakan Hinata. Namun Hinata tak melakukan itu. Sekarang mata indah Hinata tengah menatapnya.

"Sudahlah hokage sama, itu sudah masa lalu, tidak usah dibahas lagi" kata Hinata pelan. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tahu Hinata adalah orang pemaaf tapi tak ia sangka Hinata sepemaaf ini. Sekarang ia lebih dewasa, ia bermaksud memikul tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tak sabar di panggil ayah oleh Arata dan Kanata. Mungkin ia bisa mengenalkan mereka dengan hikari.

"Anda sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengakui mereka sebagai anak anda hokage sama, saya mengerti itu akan menjatuhkan reputasi anda...begini lebih baik...kami tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan anda yang sempurna" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto ternganga, bukan itu maksudnya. Lagi pula sejak kapan Hinata bisa tersenyum palsu seperti itu.

"Hinata, bukan itu maksudku...aku hanya..."

"Saya akan mencari cara agar kami tidak perlu datang ke konoha, tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang tahu anda punya anak yang tidak di inginkan" kata Hinata memotong Naruto

"Hinata...aku mohon dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin aku katakan..." kata Naruto memohon. Hinata tak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. Ia tak akan mengijinkan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Dan masalah pura-pura tak mengenalmu jika bertemu...saya rasa saya tak bisa melakukannya...teman-teman tentu bertanya-tanya jika saya melakukannya." Kata Hinata masih sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata...aku mohon..."kata Naruto memelas. Kenapa sekarang sulit sekali bicara dengan Hinata.

"Sudah malam namikaze san...sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar" kata Hinata sambil mengangguk pamit, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk terpaku.

Naruto seperti mengalami de javu. Malam Sebelum Hinata pergi ke roppan saat Naruto mengunjungi Hinata, Hinata juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

'Hari sudah malam Namikaze san sebaiknya anda pulang'

Kepala Naruto berdenyut. Malam itu Hinata juga menyuruhnya pulang. Dan perlu waktu hampir 5 tahun Naruto bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia tak akan membutuhkan 5 tahun lagi untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Naruto segera berlari menyusul Hinata. Tanpa peringatan Naruto segera melempar Hinata ke bahunya. Ia masih sempat melihat mata Hinata terbelalak terkejut,namun ia tak menghiraukannya Dan segera pergi dengan hiraishinnya.

####

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN NAMIKAZE? SUDAH KUBILANGKAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU KEHIDUPANMU?APALAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?" Hinata berang. Kemarahan yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun ia muntahkan begitu saja. Ia berpura-pura 'semua baik-baik saja' didepan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya ketika Naruto menggendongnya dan membawanya ke pinggir pantai dengan hiraishin, Hinata kalap.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Inilah yang ia tunggu. Ia ingin Hinata mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Ia malah bingung jika Hinata tersenyum dan bersikap ramah terhadapnya. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang harus di hormati Hinata. ia tak akan marah jika Hinata memakinya, bahkan jika Hinata ingin memukulnya, ia akan terima degan senang hati.

Sekarang mereka bertatapan dalam. Naruto bisa melihat rasa sedih, kecewa, marah, dan lelah bercampur jadi satu di mata Hinata. mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Naruto menyadari benar bahwa semua emosi itu dia lah biang keladinya.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata...sunggguh...kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika kau tiba-tiba pergi ke negara antah berantah ketika aku datang ke kediaman Hyuga, kau tidak tahu teman-teman sempat menjauh dan bersikap dingin padaku karena menyebabkan kau pergi, kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencemaskan kalian setiap hari, aku bahkan selalu menanyakan kabarmu setiap aku bertemu dengan Shino, Kiba atau Ino karena aku tahu hanya kepada merekalah kau berkirim surat." Kata Naruto memohon. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajah, enggan melihat pandangan memohon Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto menggamit tangan Hinata, Hinata berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi kelelahan membuat ia tak bertenaga. Hinata tak tahan lagi ia Cuma ingin hidup tenang bersama-sama dengan anaknya. Kenapa sekarang ayah anak-anaknya tiba-tiba datang tak di undang.

"Kami Cuma ingin hidup tenang namikaze san...tolong...jangan usik kehidupan kami..." kata Hinata dingin. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga untuk berteriak.

"Hinata...aku mohon jangan begini...aku tak akan membuat hidup kalian susah...aku tahu aku belum lama mengenal kedua putraku...tapi aku menyayangi mereka...tolong izinkan aku mengenal mereka Hinata...aku mohon..." Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Hinata, sambil berdoa agar ia bisa diberi kesempatan oleh Hinata.

"Anda sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengakui mereka putra anda namikaze san, mengapa tiba-tiba anda datang meminta kesempatan...apa yang sebenarnya anda inginkan?" tanya Hinata kini menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka tumbuh dan hidup bahagia Hinata...tidak ada tujuan lain" kata Naruto memelas.

"Mereka tumbuh dan hidup bahagia...tenang saja anda tak perlu khawatir" kata Hinata ketus.

"Hinata...aku mohon...tak bisakah kau beri aku satu kesempatan?" kata Naruto memohon.

"Saya sudah memberi kesempatan pada anda hokage sama, apa anda lupa?" Kata Hinata sambil tertawa mengejek," mungkin saya harus mengingatkan anda, malam itu saya datang kerumah anda dengan kertas hasil pemeriksaan, anda membentak-bentak saya dan menuduh saya menjebak anda, anda menuduh saya sebagai orang yang hanya menginginkan tittle nyonya namikaze, apa anda lupa anda mengusir saya karena...em..apa ya...saya agak lupa...oh ya...karena anda sudah muak dengan wajah memelas saya kan?" kata Hinata dingin.

"Hinata...aku sedang kacau..saat itu...aku benar-benar sedang kacau" kata Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"ANDA PIKIR ANDA KACAU?LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN SAYA?SAYA BAHKAN TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA SAYA BISA HAMIL, ANDA PIKIR SAYA TIDAK KACAU?SAYA KACAU NAMIKAZE...SAYA BAHKAN TAK TAHU HARUS BAGAIMANA...SATU-SATUNYA YANG SAYA TAHU ADALAH DIMANA SAYA BISA BERLINDUNG BERSAMA DENGAN BAYI SAYA, DAN ORANG PERTAMA YANG SAYA PIKIRKAN ADALAH AYAHNYA" teriak Hinata yang entah dari mana mendapat supply energi setelah mendengar pembelaan Naruto.

"Aku tahu Hinata...kau tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya aku..."kata Naruto sekarang ia sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu ia sangat bersalah pada gadis yang cintanya tidak ia balas ini.

"Saya memang tidak tahu anda menyesal atau tidak hokage sama...dan saya tidak peduli...saya Cuma ingin hidup tenang bersama dengan anak-anak." Sahut Hinata, suaranya makin meninggi di setiap kata.

"Hinata...aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak punya ayah...aku tak mau anak-anakku mengalami hal yang sama" Naruto menatap intens Hinata.

"Mereka tak membutuhkan ayah yang mengakui keberadaan mereka dengan terpaksa hokage sama.."sahut Hinata sengit. Naruto hanya meringis. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana membujuk Hinata. kata-katanya dulu benar-benar menjadi bumerang baginya saat ini.

"Jika kau tak menginginkan aku menjadi ayah mereka paling tidak bisakah aku mengunjungi mereka?bukan untuk hal-hal serius...Cuma melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti mengajari mereka melempar kunai atau rasengan, atau berjalan di pohon atau diatas air dan semacamnya?" kata Naruto tak menyerah. Tak apa mimpinya dipanggil ayah kandas. Kebahagiaan Hinata dan anak-anaknya lebih penting. Hinata mengorbankan keluarga, teman dan karirnya. Sedangkan Naruto sebagai ayah yang seharusnya melindungi mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Naruto akan malu pada diri sendiri jika hal itu terjadi.

Ia melihat Hinata diam agak lama.

"Baiklah...tapi...jangan pernah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau adalah ayahnya" kata Hinata berat. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Naruto. Tapi jika ia menolaknya, Arata dan Kanata terlanjur mengenal dan menyukai Naruto. Mereka memang tak memiliki figur seorang ayah. Laki-laki yang bisa dekat dengan mereka hanyalah Sasuke, dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa sering-sering datang ke roppan karena jarak yang sangat jauh. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang punya hiraishin, Naruto bisa menempuh jarak konoha roppan dengan waktu kurang dari setengah hari. Ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sumringah ketika ia mengijinkan Naruto mengunjungi putra mereka. Tuhan...apakah ia salah menjauhkan Arata dan Kanata dari ayah mereka demi keegoisannya semata. Hinata menutup mata menahan rasa sakit di dadanya

"Er...sebaiknya kita pulang ke penginapan" kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Ya..."kata Hinata sambil menghindari tatapan Naruto. Baru saja Hinata bergerak ke arah jalan menuju penginapan, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menggamitnya.

"Pakai hiraishin saja...kau sudah lelah" kata Naruto lembut. jika saja Naruto bersikap lembut bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Hinata pasti akan sangat tersanjung. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Hinata selalu berpikir Naruto menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Hinata tahu Naruto orang baik dan sering membantu orang lain tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Namun entah mengapa Hinata sulit membayangkan bantuan Naruto akan tulus jika menyangkut dirinya.

"Tidak perlu hokage sama, saya masih bisa berjalan...anda bisa menggunakan hiraishin, saya akan berjalan saja" kata Hinata tak acuh. Naruto tahu masih sulit bagi Hinata untuk menerima bantuannya.

"Aku temani..."kata Naruto

"Tidak perlu hokage sama...saya juga ninja...saya bisa membela diri jika di serang...saya bukan orang lemah..."kata Hinata ketus.

"Aku tahu...tapi aku laki-laki...aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang wanita berjalan malam-malam sendirian"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata hanya menghela nafas. Ia ingin menghindari Naruto untuk berpikir, Naruto malah nempel tak mau pergi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Hanya suara ombak berdeburan yang memecah keheningan malam. Untung malam itu bulan purnama jadi Hinata tak perlu menggunakan byakugan untuk pulang. Pantai ini memang gelap, tidak ada rumah penduduk maupun penginapan disekitar pantai. Yang Hinata takutkan adalah jalan menuju penginapan setelah pantai, terus terang saja Hinata agak bersyukur Naruto bersikeras menemaninya pulang. Ia akan ketakutan karena setelah pantai ia harus melewati jalan sejauh 500 meter yang berisi pepohonan dan semak yang rimbun. Sudah pasti akan gelap gulita karena sinar rembulan tak akan bisa menerobos rimbunnya pepohonan.

Hinata sempat berhenti melangkah ketika akan memasuki kawasan rimbun itu. Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Ng...tak ada apa-apa" kata Hinata sambil buru-buru berjalan. Naruto hanya tersenyum mengerti, ia bisa melihat Hinata ketakutan.

Hinata bisa merasakan tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Tanpa ia sadari ia mendekati Naruto. Naruto hanya senyum-senyum. Lucu sekali Hinata yang merupakan Shinobi kuat bisa takut gelap.

Kresek...srek srek...

Sekarang Hinata tak peduli dengan harga dirinya. Ia memeluk tangan Naruto dengan panik.

"Tenang saja...kau tinggal disini..aku akan memeriksanya..."kata Naruto sambil mengamati semak-semak yang bergoyang.

"A...aku i...ikut..."kata Hinata panik. Jalan ini terkenal dengan keangkerannya. Bahkan salah satu orang hyuga, pernah bersumpah pernah melihat sadako disini. Ia makin memegang tangan Naruto erat.

Naruto menghela nafas. Bagaimana ia memeriksa dengan benar jika Hinata memegang erat tangannya seperti koala. Bukannya ia mengeluh, ia bersyukur Hinata bisa dekat dengannya seperti ini tapi keadaan meminta Naruto untuk waspada.

Naruto mengambil kunai hati-hati. Naruto bisa mendengar suara desahan dan rintihan. Sepertinya ada yang terluka. Mungkin ia tak perlu memeriksa ala ninja.

"SIAPA DISANA...?" teriak Naruto lantang. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata makin merapat. Sial...pikirannya tambah tidak fokus jika Hinata makin merapatkan tubuhnya seperti ini. Apalagi Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingat betul bagaimana proses Arata dan Kanata dibuat.

Terdengar suara panik dan keributan. Naruto merengkuh Hinata dan mengajaknya memeriksa lebih dekat. Hinata yang masih kaku menurut saja sambil berdoa agar ia tidak melihat sadako.

Naruto membulatkan mata.

"A...ap..apa... ya...yang kalian lakukan?" kata Naruto sambil membulatkan mata. Disampingnya Hinata terbelalak tak percaya.

Naruto bisa melihat Shinobi dari suna yang ia temui sore tadi bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Ia bersama seorang perempuan yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Ho...hokage...sa...sama...er...kami...er..."muka Kojiro memerah melihat seorang hokage memergokinya.

"Astaga...aku pasti sudah gila..."kata Naruto sambil memijit kepalanya. Hinata disampingnya menundukan wajah, Naruto yakin wajah Hinata pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ke...kenapa kalian melakukan...melakukan...hal seperti ini... DISINI?"kata Naruto tak percaya, "Memangnya kalian tidak punya ranjang dirumah?...INI TEMPAT UMUM!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"erm...kami mencari suasana baru hokage sama..."kata Kojiro kini sambil nyengir tak bersalah, "saya rasa hokage sama juga melakukan hal yang sama kan?"lanjut Kojiro sambil melirik Hinata.

"Ap...tentu saja tidak...kami akan melakukannya di ranjang" kata Naruto ketus . Wajah Naruto kontan memerah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Sudahlah hokage sama...mari kita pulang..."kata Hinata membujuk, ia tak ambil pusing dengan komentar Naruto barusan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu...Kanata bilang kau sering mengajak mereka piknik ke pantai saat bulan purnama...bagaimana jika anak-anak melihat..."sahut Naruto emosi. Membayangkan anak-anaknya yang polos melihat proses bagaimana mereka dibuat membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Maafkan kami hokage sama lain kali kami akan hati-hati" kata Kojiro sambil membungkuk.

"KAU!bukannya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi malah berjanji akan hati-hati...apa semua Shinobi suna seperti ini?aku akan bicara dengan Gaara untuk mengajari bawahannya sopan santun"kata Naruto ketus. Hinata bisa melihat wajah laki-laki di depannya memucat. Ia jadi kasihan.

"Sudahlah hokage sama... saya yakin Shinobi ini tidak akan mengulanginya" kata Hinata membujuk. Kojiro memandang Hinata penuh terimakasih.

"Tap..."

"Sudah lah ayo kita pulang...anda sudah berjanji dengan Kanata dan Arata akan mengajari melempar kunai besok, anda butuh istirahat agar bisa bangun pagi" kata Hinata kembali formal ketika bicara dengan Naruto. Naruto pun luluh. Apalagi melihat Hinata yang kelelahan, kini wajahnya mulai pucat

"Baiklah..." kata Naruto sambil melirik sebal pada Kojiro. Secepat kilat Naruto menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan pulang ke penginapan dengan hiraishinnya. Ia tak mau bertemu lagi dengan peristiwa macam itu.

####

.

.

.

.

####

yuhu...sepertinya alamat email ga bisa di tulis disini...

padahal udah gw tulis bener...tapi keluarnya angka 26 doang...ya udah...kalo mw kontak pm aja

gw rasa ini udah lmyn panjang kan hehehe

makasih udah review...maaf ga bisa bls review satu-satu...ni aja ngeditnya kilat...

well dont forget to tell me baout this chapter ok...

see u in the next chapter :P...


End file.
